<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IsralTale - Multiverse Travel by DarkMillenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315686">IsralTale - Multiverse Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia'>DarkMillenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Isral, M/M, Multi, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra and Reeve are two young Skeletons, who have to go with their Father to a Meeting at another Place. Soon they found themselves in a strange Place, with strange creatures. Cobra is still very Timid and doesn't like to talk, except with one specific Person. Until Things start to happen. Will their Friendship last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>will see about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crystal Realm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long lasted the disagreement with the Humans, who refused to live with Monster-Kind.<br/>
But the Monsters didn’t want to give up, so they asked their neighbors for help.<br/>
The Monsters lived a good half day Travel away from the sleeping forest.<br/>
In the Sleeping Forest were residing the Dragons, who learned to look like Humans, over all their thousands of years.<br/>
But the Monsters were determined to win the Creatures inside the forest as friends and allies.<br/>
Humans feared them and respected their secluded Life, but also seeked them out for Advice if ever needed.<br/>
So the King of the Monsters did the same.<br/>
Visiting there with his Royal Scientist.<br/>
The Scientist brought his two Children with him, because his Wife already left the world and it was easier to bring them with him.<br/>
The King had the Royal Guard with him as well, only for safety.</p><p>A few Citizen of their Neighbors were curious about them, but all of them hid inside their homes.<br/>
Both Children were amazed by the Castle Town, Each house was a different Color and looked like it was made of some special kind of Stone.<br/>
The Path they walked on were golden Plates, strange signs and Symbols carved into each of them.<br/>
The Trees looked so healthy and plentiful blessed with Fruits.<br/>
While those around the Castle Town looked tall and thick with green, to protect them from prying eyes.<br/>
The Children were really amazed, everything looked like it was made from really expensive stuff.<br/>
Not like the Forest they walked before, it looked like the Forest was dead already outside the Castle Town.<br/>
With a very dense fog, they almost couldn’t see the Path to the Town.<br/>
The older Child blinked, as he saw something.</p><p>One Man waited for them, he hid himself under the Hood of his long dark purple coat.<br/>
„Welcome to the Crystal Kingdom. Our King is already awaiting you.“<br/>
He said, his voice was deep.<br/>
He was holding a golden Book close to his Chest.<br/>
The Man seemed to watch the Monsters before him.<br/>
The King of the Monsters was a Goat, looking very dignified in his light green armor.<br/>
Behind him was a Skeleton Monster with a white Coat and two deep scars over his left Socket.<br/>
The Man noticed the two Skeleton Children, looking at him in fright.<br/>
„I am sure you do not wish for those two to be at the Meeting?“<br/>
The King sighed a bit.<br/>
„No, but my Scientist had no other choice as to bring them with us.“<br/>
The Man seemed to think about something, before he turned to one of the Guards.<br/>
„Let them roam the City then, but keep a sharp eye on them.“<br/>
He said with a low growl to the Guard.<br/>
He bowed to the man in the deep purple Coat, then turned to the two Children.<br/>
The Scientist kneeled down.<br/>
„You can go to look around, but do not make trouble for us.“<br/>
He told his Children, the others couldn’t understand what he said.<br/>
The King and the Children knew what he was telling them.<br/>
The two Skeleton Kids nodded their heads, before they walked off with the Guard.</p><p>He brought the Children down to the large Market.<br/>
Stalls and People sell their fruits and other Stuff.<br/>
„Look, Brother! All those strange fruits.“<br/>
The smaller Skeleton Boy said.<br/>
The Guard was a bit surprised.<br/>
They watched a Woman with two large horns on her head and a deep blue tail, while she was arranging her Fruits.<br/>
„I see them, but we don’t have money for them.“<br/>
The other Skeleton said.<br/>
The Guard was silent about that, it was not his Place to offer them anything.<br/>
The King would have his Head, if he would.<br/>
But caught in his thoughts he didn’t hear the tapping of feet coming closer to the little Group.<br/>
„Are you guests?“ A soft, young Voice asked. Both Skeletons turned around only to see a Child probably in their Age, wearing a white dress.<br/>
It was a girl and she had long red hair and red eyes, looking at them curiously.<br/>
„Y… Yes we are…“ The smaller skeleton was timid in answering the girl.<br/>
His brother often said that he had to talk at least to some People, or he will never find friends.<br/>
„Welcome to our City then.“ She smiled at him, it was such a lovely sight.</p><p>The Guard turned to her.<br/>
He was really surprised to see the little girl.<br/>
„Lady Arisa, can you afford that? What about your Training?“<br/>
He asked, bowing to her deeply.<br/>
He had to be polite, she was a very special child after all.<br/>
But he had also to be very careful, not to reveal her.<br/>
„It’s fine, i already finished for the Day. As the next High-Priestess i should give them the proper tour through our City.“ She said.<br/>
The Guard looked behind her, to see her Teacher.<br/>
The Woman nodded in agreement, before leaving them.<br/>
The Guard sighed softly.<br/>
If her Teacher was willing to let the Girl be the Guide, then he shall protect her in the Meantime.<br/>
The Queen surely knew, what she was doing.<br/>
„Of Course, Lady Arisa.“<br/>
The Girl, called Arisa turned to them yet again.<br/>
„As he already said, i am called Arisa. In Our Language it means Star of my eye.“ She said to them.<br/>
„I am Reeve and this is my younger Brother Cobra.“<br/>
Arisa noticed that they had sharp teeth and green eye lights.<br/>
Reeve was a bit taller as Cobra, at this point only by a head more.</p><p>„Uhm… Arisa… What are those?“<br/>
Cobra asked carefully, he didn’t want to upset her.<br/>
She followed his Eye-Lights to see where he was looking at.<br/>
He was looking at a Fruit shaped like a crescent moon, but the skin was a light blue color.<br/>
„The Fruits? They are called Moon Fruits. Want to try them? It’s better as to have me explain how they taste.“ She said.<br/>
Reeve shook his head.<br/>
„We don’t have the Money for that.“<br/>
She smiled at them.<br/>
„I’ll pay.“<br/>
The Guard stiffened slightly.<br/>
Was she serious?<br/>
He can’t expose her Identity to them, not until the King decided what would happen to the Monsters.<br/>
„We can’t ask you for that.“ Reeve said suddenly.<br/>
He wants to deny her, because it would be too disrespectful.<br/>
„You didn’t. I offered.“ She walked past them, buying two Moon Fruits, from the Woman with the Horns.<br/>
Cobra blinked at the oddly shaped Fruit, but he was very curious about their taste.<br/>
„Here, Try them.“ Arisa smiled softly, while giving them the Fruits.<br/>
„Thank you very much.“ Reeve said to her, she had a very kind and loving smile.<br/>
She was also very different to the others, she was open with them and even gave them the Hospitality to show them her homeland.</p><p>Arisa showed them around in the City, the Gardens and even the Fields, they grew their own greens and all that.<br/>
She stopped herself suddenly on their way, as she saw Monsters walk up to them.<br/>
The guard stepped in front of her, to hide the girl behind his armored Legs.<br/>
He had to or they would start to ask questions about the Child.<br/>
„We finished our Talks for the Day. Thank you for showing those Kids around.“<br/>
The King said kindly to him.<br/>
They looked at Arisa, before the two Boys walked up to their Father.<br/>
„We will be back soon.“<br/>
Their Father said to the Boys.<br/>
They looked up to him.<br/>
„Yes, Father.“ Both answered him.<br/>
The Guard and Arisa watched them Leave the City.</p><p>„Mikaly?“ A deep Voice asked in a threatening Tone.<br/>
The girl flinched.<br/>
„Ru…“<br/>
„Why are you near this soldier?“<br/>
He raised an eyebrow, after pushing his Hood down from his head.<br/>
Under the hood were wild white Hair and light brown eyes.<br/>
„I… um showed our quests around…“ She said, turning slowly to the Man with the golden Book.<br/>
„What?“ He looked down to the little girl.<br/>
The Soldier bowed deeply, as he saw the Queen walk up to them.<br/>
„It is fine, Rufiel. She had my permission.“<br/>
The Man called Rufiel turned around and bowed to the tall Woman.<br/>
The Queen smiled at the Girl.<br/>
„Did you have fun, my Child?“ Arisa walked up to her.<br/>
„Thank you for allowing me to be their Guide, my Queen.“ She said softly and very politely.<br/>
„Let’s walk back to the Castle then. You have to resume your Studies.“<br/>
The girl lowered her Head.<br/>
„Yes, Your Majesty.“<br/>
Both of them walked back to the Castle.<br/>
„Before that… The King wishes to speak with you, dear Child.“<br/>
The Queen said, she had shoulder long red hair and deep blue eyes.<br/>
Wearing a heavy blue dress, matching her eye color.<br/>
„Of course, My Queen.“ The Kid said.</p><p>Back at the Castle, Arisa stood before the mighty Throne.<br/>
„The Queen told me about your Adventure.“<br/>
Arisa lowered her head.<br/>
„It is a good opportunity, to learn about their Kind, before you will enter the Priesthood.“<br/>
The Queen said, not allowing her Husband to decide otherwise.<br/>
„Resume that, each time these Children will enter our Realm, but don’t forget about your Studies.“<br/>
She said in a soft voice.<br/>
„I would never dare to, your Highness.“<br/>
The girl answered in a hushed Voice. </p><p>Meanwhile, the young Skeleton told his father about the Girl, their Guide.<br/>
„I didn’t see a girl with the soldier.“<br/>
Their Father wondered.<br/>
„She was hidden behind his legs, Father!“ Cobra said.<br/>
„She was so nice to us and didn’t mind at all that i won’t talk!“ Reeve sighed.<br/>
„Yes, because i was there to talk with her.“  The King smiled softly at the two Skeletons.<br/>
„You should try and become friends with this Girl then, Cobra.“ He said.<br/>
Cobra wore a huge sharp smile on his skull.<br/>
„Yes!“ His Father sighed.<br/>
„Maybe we will meet her as well.“ He said.<br/>
„But back to the Topic at hand, Sire. Will it work for us?“<br/>
The King stroked his furry beard.<br/>
„I hope so. We need to make Peace with the Humans and them, or we won’t last very long.“<br/>
The King said to his Scientist.<br/>
„Hopefully we can convince them with our Technology.“<br/>
The Scientist whispered.</p><p>They traveled often between the Realms, but sometimes the Boys weren’t with them, at those times Arisa had to work hard on her Studies.<br/>
Of course no one in the Kingdom of Isral told the Monsters about the Girl, she hid herself until the Adults were gone and then went to the two Skeleton Boys. It was like a game for her and the Skeletons, but they never understood why she disappeared each time, their Father and the other Monsters came back.<br/>
Cobra opened up to her a lot more, as Reeve could ever hope for.<br/>
Of course his Brother was still timid around others, refusing to talk with any of them.<br/>
But he had so much to tell Arisa.<br/>
They became very good friends, even Reeve enjoyed her Company.<br/>
Cobra was like a completely different Skeleton with the Girl, talking and laughing with her.<br/>
Over their many visits, those two had become inseparable, but the Girl knew, that the Queen wouldn’t always be able to talk the King out of his Ideas. Normally the young girl was not permitted any contact with others, or even to harbor friendship in any kind of way.<br/>
She never understood why, even the Queen had trouble to understand her Husband and his strange behavior</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seperated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything was going fine, They deepend their friendship, but soon everything started to fall apart very suddenly.<br/>Why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobra and Reeve accompanied their Father once more to Isral the Kingdom of Dragons.<br/>They grew a bit and were very excited to meet their Friend again. <br/>The Soldier who always was with them, brought them away from the City this time. <br/>The Path they walked on were different as normal. <br/>No golden plates on the ground, there were still plates, but those had a rainbow like color on them. <br/>The color shifted with the Light, but it was near the Castle, still well hidden. <br/>„Lady Arisa is still occupied with her Training, but her Teacher allowed you two to watch and Wait for her to finish.“ <br/>The Soldier told them, while he leaded the way. <br/>„We will behave.“ Reeve answered him.<br/>They went to a beautiful Lake, a Woman stood there. <br/>Reeve assumed she was the Teacher. <br/>„One more time, Arisa.“ She said very strictly.<br/>„Yes.“ The Girl nodded, a huge Bell in her hair, that chimed softly, as she nodded.</p><p><br/>Reeve and Cobra both watched her as she resumed the Dance one more time. <br/>The bell chiming softly with each move. <br/>She had a belt of bells around her left leg as well, making softer sounds. <br/>Cobra was amazed, this Dance seemed so complicated, but the girl, their Friend Arisa managed nicely. <br/>Her moves were flawless, she had to practice this Dance a lot, that was clear to see. <br/>„Good, This is enough for the Day. You are ready for the Ritual.“ Her Teacher told her.<br/>Arisa bowed her head. <br/>„Thank you for being so patient with me, Teacher.“ The Woman nodded. <br/>„Now you can play with your waiting Friends.“ She said, turning away from the Girl. <br/>Arisa raised her head, blinking in surprise, before Reeve and Cobra ran up to her. <br/>„That was amazing!“ Cobra said with sparkling eye-lights. <br/>„Y… You watched?“ She said embarrassed. <br/>„Yes, the Soldier said to us we have permission to see you train.“ Cobra said happily. Reeve grinned next to him.</p><p>His brother was so lively with his friend by his side. <br/>It was like someone flipped a switch in his Brother.<br/>Cobra talked so much near Arisa. They sat down. <br/>„Can i ask something?“ Reeve intervened in Cobra’s talking spree. <br/>„Sure.“ Arisa said, with that kind smile of hers. <br/>„What is this Ritual?“ The Girl was silent. It took a lot of Time, before she sighed. <br/>„The Ritual is to deem if i am worthy enough to enter the Priesthood. I’ll train every day very hard to become the next High-Priestess of this Kingdom.“<br/>She said, looking up at the Sky. Cobra blinked, then took her soft Hands into his. <br/>„You will become the next High-Priestess, of that i am very sure!“ He said with a happy smile. <br/>The girl smiled at him, he was so sure she will make it. <br/>Her Teacher, the Queen was as well, but still there was this Nagging within the Girl. <br/>Something was going on. <br/>Reeve sighed, flopping down into the soft gras.<br/>„Well at least you have a goal you want to accomplish.“ She turned to him. <br/>„What about you two? Your Father is a Scientist, right?“ Cobra nodded. <br/>„Yes, Father is the Royal Scientist, but i hate that stuff.“ Reeve yawned a bit. <br/>„It is sometimes really something i want to do, but then i have days i hate it so much… Not sure what i want to do later on…“ Arisa smiled a bit. <br/>„That so? Well you surely will find your Goal one day.“ Cobra nodded. <br/>„I have mine! I want to become the Leader of the royal guard.“ Reeve jumped in a sitting Position. <br/>„WHAT?“ Arisa blinked, so the brother didn’t know about it. <br/>„Something wrong with that?“ Cobra pouted. <br/>„You? Leader of the Royal Guard? You can’t even talk with other Monsters!“ He said to his younger brother.<br/>„I still can learn!“ Cobra said, pouting even more. <br/>„Sure you can.“ Arisa said with her lovely smile.</p><p>It was like a soft hug for his anxious Soul. <br/>Cobra blushed in a soft green color. <br/>„You already can talk with me freely, you just have to put this into use for others.“ She said encouraging him. <br/>„W… Would you train with me?“ Arisa nodded her head. <br/>„I will, each time i can afford it.“ Cobra nodded, still holding her soft Hands. <br/>„I really want to see that.“ Reeve said sarcastically.<br/>„You will.“ Cobra said grumpily.</p><p>Arisa kept her word. Each time they visited and she finished her Training, they practiced for him to talk with others.<br/>Sometimes Arisa would just ask a Citizen of Isral to help them. <br/>It was hard for Cobra, talking with a stranger, but he tried his best. <br/>Reeve watched over his little Brother slowly growing into a confident Skeleton.<br/>Arisa smiled at Cobra with pure Happiness each time he managed. <br/>After a day with hard Practice for Cobra, she watched them leave.<br/>„Mikaly.“ Rufiel walked up to the Girl. <br/>„Yes, Royal Tactician?“ She bowed to him. <br/>„The King and Queen wanted to see you.“ The Girl nodded and followed him back to the Castle.</p><p>„The Ritual is drawing near, my child.“ The Queen said, as soon as the Girl entered the Throne Room. <br/>„Yes, i know, your Highness.“ The King huffed at her. <br/>„I know you will hate us for our decision, Millenia.“ The girl winced. <br/>He never addresses her with her actual Name, except if something would be very painful. <br/>The Queen looked at her sadly, she was no longer able to prevent this.<br/>„You have to cut your Friendship with those two boys.“ Millenia stared at them, was he serious? <br/>„The Ritual will wake your Powers and it will bring a lot of changes, things they would never understand.“ Millenia gulped.<br/>„I’ll… understand and will obey.“ She bowed, waiting for the Release.</p><p>She cried in her Room alone, after the King let her leave.<br/>It was not fair. <br/>She knew those two would understand and they would still be friends with her. <br/>She was even crying as she had to write the farewell letter to her friends. <br/>The King changed at some Point.<br/>Not allowing her any friends, or something that would make her happy. <br/>All was cut off for what ever reasons. <br/>The Queen did a few things to help her through this time. <br/>Like talking over the King and allow her to be friends with those two Skeletons. <br/>But now it had to end and it hurt so much. <br/>Even after Rufiel had looked over her letter and nodded to approve it. <br/>He watched the little Princess closely. <br/>The Royal Tactician couldn’t understand what was going on either, but something was clearly off. <br/>Late in the Night he walked past her Room, hearing the little girl still cry. <br/>It broke his heart. <br/>He wanted to do something about all this, but what he had no Idea. </p><p>Cobra was all smiles as they went to the Realm once again.<br/>„I never saw you this Happy before.“ His father said. <br/>„Yeah! I want to talk with Arisa today about something!“ <br/>The Friendship with the Dragon Realm grew each time the King went there, a good thing for the Monsters.<br/>The Threat about the Humans was all present now and they needed the Extra help. <br/>Reeve was a lot taller now as Cobra was, but the Skeleton was still sure he would manage nicely today. <br/>Rufiel and the Soldier waited already for them. <br/>The others walked to the Castle, the Soldier sighed, before bending down and holding a letter to Cobra.<br/>„This is from Lady Arisa… I can’t bring you to her today.“ He said. <br/>Cobra blinked, taking the Letter. <br/>Reeve walked closer to see what was written on the piece of Paper.</p><p><strong>‚Dear Cobra, Dear Reeve. I can’t play with you two Today, because i have to Purify myself for the Ritual… But this is also a farewell.’</strong> <br/>Reeve looked at the Sentence once again.<br/>A Farewell?<br/>Why would she write that? <br/><strong>‚After the Ritual… after Tomorrow i won’t be the same you once knew. I won’t even remember you.’</strong> <br/>Cobra starred at the Paper, the soldier could almost see their Soul crack a little. <br/><strong>‚I really enjoyed my time with you two, it made my Training less burdening and steeled my resolve to take on this Ritual. Please forgive me for never telling you the outcome of the Ritual… Keep me in your Soul, for i can’t do the Same… Arisa’</strong> <br/>Reeve pulled his brother closer, who shook, his Bones rattling. <br/>Cobra looked up to the Soldier.<br/>„Is… Is it true? She won’t remember us?“ The Soldier kneeled down, looking sadly at the Skeleton.</p><p>He had his orders and must obey them. <br/>„Yes. The Ritual will awake Lady Arisa’s Powers but will also erase any Memories she had.“<br/>He watched tears gathering in the Skeletons eye-Sockets. <br/>„How Cruel.“ Reeve said, holding his Brother. <br/>The little Skeleton had no Idea how cruel it really was.<br/>They had to lie to them.<br/>Arisa will only change in appearance, not loosing her memories about her dear friends. <br/>The King on the other Hand, saw a threat in their Friendship, ordering the poor Girl to destroy the Bond. <br/>After finally seeing the little princess smile from the bottom of her soul, she had to say farewell to them. <br/>The Soldier stayed with the Boys, but they had no Motivation to look around anymore. <br/>Cobra was rereading the Letter a lot, until their Father came to fetch them.</p><p>He noticed the change within his Sons, but waited to ask until they left Isral.<br/>The King noticed the gloomy Aura as well. <br/>„What happened? You got into a fight?“ Cobra stayed silent, not daring to answer the King, or his Father. <br/>Reeve looked at his brother sadly.<br/>He was back to his former self, too timid and frightened to talk. <br/>„No… Because we didn’t saw Arisa today…“ Reeve finally started, he had to tell them.<br/>„We only got a farewell letter from her…“ The King looked at them.<br/>„Farewell? Is she sick?“ Reeve shook his Skull.<br/>„She will take the Ritual to become the High-Priestess… Apparently it will erase her memories…“ <br/>The King looked at his Scientist. <br/>They didn’t hear any of that before. <br/>Yes the Royal Tactician talked about the Ritual of the High-Priestess, to warn them not to enter the Realm tomorrow. <br/>But it didn’t sound dangerous. <br/>„This is… very sad to hear.“ The King said finally. <br/>Cobra just looked down to the Ground, while they walked back to their Realm.</p><p>He didn’t want to talk and went to his room as soon as they returned home.<br/>Cobra even refused to eat. <br/>Reeve was very worried about his brother, the poor Skeleton was even more closed off as before.<br/>It was to much to lose his best friend like this. <br/>Reeve had to do something, so he wanted to find out what happened to Arisa and even how she looked now.<br/>Maybe there was a way to let her remember them? <br/>Reeve was determined to find out what had happened to her.</p><p>After that Letter, Cobra refused to visit the Realm again. <br/>There was nothing for him anymore, so he just asked his Father to stay at home and study. <br/>Reeve on the other Hand traveled with them. <br/>He wanted to see how Arisa looked now and if there was a way to restore her Memories. <br/>Reeve was even allowed into the Castle.<br/>His first time seeing the King and the Queen of the Dragon Realm. <br/>A Tall Woman with ankle long red hair and silver eyes was there as well. <br/>„Ah yes, it is the first time.“ <br/>The King said, as the Woman walked up a bit, to bow to the Monster King.<br/>„Greetings, your Highness. My Name is Millenia la Luna Nocturne, i am the Princess of this Realm.“ She introduced herself politely. <br/>Reeve blinked, they never said something about a Princess, at least his father didn’t told them. <br/>But something was off.<br/>Her voice was soft like a silver bell and he had the Feeling as if he knew that Woman. <br/>„Greetings, dear Princess. I… was not aware that there was a Princess to begin with, please excuse my rudeness.“ <br/>The King of Monsters said. <br/>„No need for that.“ Millenia looked up to her King. <br/>King Niles didn’t spare even a glimpse at her.<br/>„We never told you about her.“ Niles said to the Monster King.<br/>„Our Princess was a long time very ill, no one of us knew if she would stay alive. But she recovered greatly after the High-Priestess Ritual. Sadly to say, the other Girl did not Survive.“</p><p>Reeve felt his soul shatter. <br/>Arisa was dead? <br/>Millenia looked down at the Ground. <br/>She felt anger boil inside her soul. <br/>Why did he have to say that?<br/>In front of Reeve too.<br/>It was bad enough that they thought she would not remember and now her Grandfather was telling them she was Dead? <br/>The Scientist, Gaster, looked to his Son. <br/>He knew the older Brother would not tell Cobra, because the Boy would lose the last glimpse of Hope. <br/>Reeve noticed the shaking of the Princess.<br/>He wondered why she seemed so angry about this information.<br/>„That is… very sad to hear.“ The King of Monsters Asgore said.</p><p>They started to talk about their cooperation in the Matter of the Human Problems, never mentioning Arisa once more.<br/>„Thank you for all the Ideas, King of Isral. We shall now take our leave.“ Niles nodded. <br/>„Safe Travels.“ He said, watching them Leave. <br/>The Queen knew what was now coming, only waiting for the Girl to shout.<br/>But Millenia was patiently waiting for the Guests to be far away. <br/>„Why the hell did you say that?“ She finally exploded, after Rufiel returned.<br/>„We can’t afford any distractions any longer.“ Niles said, looking down at the girl.<br/>„I won’t be distracted! You didn’t have to hurt him so badly in spitting this Lie!“ <br/>The Queen tried to calm the raging Princess.<br/>„Mikaly.“ Rufiel said next to her.<br/>Niles growled darkly, making the Walls shake in fear.<br/>„Watch your Manners, Princess!“ He hissed. <br/>Millenia lowered her head. <br/>„You once said… that i can’t be both… Priestess and Princess.“ The Queen’s eyes widened suddenly.<br/>She had a very bad feeling about this sentence. <br/>„Arisa!“ Millenia shook her head. <br/>„Is that still true?“ Niles looked down at her.</p><p>He boiled with rage for the disrespect she had for him. <br/>„Normally, it is. But we can make an exception for you.“<br/>Millenia looked up at him, her silvery eyes filled with burning determination. <br/>She had enough of all this and would now make the Decision of her life.<br/>„No need for that, YOUR Highness.“ She said in a growling Manner. <br/>„From this Day on forth… there is no longer a Princess of the Dragons.“ The Queen and Rufiel both gasped. <br/>„What are you saying?“ Niles growled at her.<br/>Was she trying to escape his grasp?<br/>„That i will leave the Palace, to be the Humble High-Priestess.“ She said, standing tall and Proud before the Throne. <br/>„Arisa! My Child… Please.“ Millenia closed her eyes.<br/>„No, my Queen. I made my Decision. I am no longer an Outway but only the High-Priestess Millenia.“ She said turning around to leave that Room behind her. Rufiel stared at her leaving form. <br/>Niles sighed deeply as the Woman left. <br/>„We should never allow her to bond with those Boys…“ He said weakly. <br/>The Queen had tears in her Eyes. <br/>„It is not their fault… My Love, it is ours for deciding that she has no need for Friendship.“ Rufiel clenched his Book.<br/>Why would the Queen blame her with him, it was clearly all the Kings fault and he was even losing the Support of his Citizen.<br/>What had happened to make him this twisted?</p><p>Millenia left the Palace. <br/>Only once she allowed herself to look behind, back to the Castle, before she left for the City below. <br/>Cobra was still not aware about the Information Reeve had received. <br/>Gaster was worried about his Son.<br/>It took a while, before the Boy started to train suddenly.<br/>His Aim? Becoming a Member of the Royal Guard.</p><p>A few Years passed and Cobra made it into the Royal guard, together with his Brother Reeve, but their Father past away already.<br/>There was an Accident within Gaster’s Lab and he could not escape. <br/>Reeve also revealed the Information about Arisa, Cobra took it silently. <br/>The older Brother knew, because Cobra did not believe it. <br/>To be honest? <br/>Reeve was with him on that, because after that day he got the Information, the Princess never showed herself again and the King did not mention her at all. Reeve was almost sure, that the Princess was their beloved friend, but he needed proof for that. <br/>They accompanied the King to another meeting with King Niles. <br/>This Time the Dragon King called for this emergency Meeting.<br/>It was still a Mystery to them, why he would call them in so suddenly? <br/>Reeve noticed something within the Castle Town. <br/>Only few wandered the Streets of the Town below the Castle, as if they were unhappy. <br/>Reeve shook his skull, he imaged that for sure.</p><p>They stood in the Throne Room. <br/>„What?“ Asgore asked surprised. <br/>„You heard right… The Humans got Help from one of us… A rotten dragon who wishes the Destruction of All.“ Niles said darkly. <br/>„The Name of the Traitor is Grima, the Fell Dragon.“ Rufiel said, looking into his Book.<br/>„Once the Fell dragon has devoured enough souls, he will attack our Realms for sure.“ The Tactician said. <br/>Reeve and Cobra listened closely to it.<br/>Asgore was deeply worried. <br/>Humans getting help from a Dragon was serious.<br/>„Can we defeat him Together?“ The Queen looked down to the Two Skeletons near the King. <br/>She remembered them clearly.<br/>Should she dare? Should she risk all to make a Reconnection? <br/>A flicker of Hope engulfed within her deep blue Soul. <br/>She had to risk it, even if her Husband would divorce her. <br/>She was even fine to die for this little flame of Hope inside her.<br/>Niles sighed, rubbing his temples.<br/>„Maybe… if we could gather enough strength.“ The Queen had to take this Chance now! <br/>„Young Soldier.“ She addressed Cobra.<br/>The skeleton looked up a bit. <br/>„May i trouble you to fetch a young Woman for us? She needs to be here as well, but she may missed the Time.“ Niles looked to his Wife.<br/>What was she doing? Any of his Soldiers could fetch her? <br/>Why would his Wife choose this damnable Skeleton Monster? <br/>Cobra bowed, not saying a word.<br/>„If you leave the Castle and walk right across the Garden, you will come to a beautiful Lake, the Woman should be there.“ <br/>Cobra nodded and left the Room.<br/>„What are you doing?“ Niles hissed at his Wife.<br/>She did not answer him.<br/>If the Skeleton was smart, he would see the resemblance to his Friend. <br/>She hoped and prayed that this was the Case.<br/>The Queen smiled softly.</p><p>Cobra walked into the Direction the Dragon Queen gave him, finding the Lake he was once as a little Boy. <br/>His soul still hurt a lot, if he thinks about his best friend. <br/>Reeve told him that the King said she was dead, but in his Soul Cobra was sure she was still alive. <br/>At the Lake was a tall Woman, her back directed to him. <br/>She had very long hair, he could see that even with her hair made up.<br/>Cobra saw flickering of different Colors around her right hand and blue flame at her left.<br/>She wore a light blue long dress.<br/>He coughed softly, to draw her attention. <br/>It worked, the Woman turned around.<br/>His soul gave a hard thumping, as her silvery eyes watched him. <br/>Millenia was shocked to no end. <br/>Cobra stood there, her friend from back then. <br/>He grew and looked very dignified, it seemed he had made it into the Royal guard, but would a leader himself come to the lake for a simple Priestess?</p><p>The first thing she wanted to do was telling him that she was the little Girl.<br/>Her Soul wanted that so badly, she was almost about to obey. <br/>The King would kill her for that. <br/>„Welcome, may i help you?“ She asked, her Voice changed since back then, now it was soft and clear like the chiming of a silver Bell. <br/>Cobra hesitated a moment. <br/>Was the poor Man still bad at talking to strangers? <br/>She waited until he was sure what to say and if he would say anything to her.<br/>Of course she felt bad, because his state now must have been her fault for cutting ties with him.<br/>„Please accompany me.“ He said, his voice changed as well. <br/>now it was a deep sexy rasp.<br/>Millenia nodded softly.<br/>„Lead the Way then.“ Cobra turned around, not saying anymore as needed.</p><p><br/>He brought her to the Palace, a Place she didn’t want to be anymore.<br/>But if they sent Cobra to fetch her, it was critical. <br/>Millenia noticed the Grim atmosphere in the Room.<br/>„Thank you very much.“ The Queen said, so it was her doing. <br/>Of course it was, it always was. <br/>The Queen, her Grandmother Miyaha always played a deep role in some Things. <br/>So it was her try to reconnect those two, but Cobra can’t knew and there was still the Lie her Grandfather, the King, had said to Reeve. <br/>Niles growled, it has been some years the last time he saw her. <br/>Of course he had called her a few times, but the Priestess only spoke then with the Guards, the Tactician or the Queen, refusing to see the King at all.<br/>„How may i be of assistance?“ She bowed to her Rulers. <br/>„Grima left our Realm to ally himself with the Humans.“ The Queen said. <br/>„You are our Trump Card against this Fallen Dragon.“ Niles leaned back. <br/>„If he will attack us or the Monster Realm, you will stop him with the Silver of Time.“ He ordered her. <br/>„On your Order.“ Millenia said, without looking up to them. <br/>The Queen was saddened by that deeply. <br/>Had her Hope not helped at all? <br/>Millenia had really cut any ties to them, refusing to be seen as their dearest Granddaughter any longer.</p><p>Asgore noticed it.<br/>He remembered the Princess and even Reeve knew, but they kept silent about that. <br/>Something must have happened. <br/>Asgore could feel the deep tension now within the Room.<br/>They resumed to strategize in case of Grima attacking one of them. <br/>They promised to help each other.  <br/>They had to in order to handle the traitorous Dragon. <br/>But Reeve was not with them at some Point, the strange behavior of the Princess made him think about somethings. <br/>He remembers how she reacted as the King told him about Arisa’s Fate. <br/>Was the Princess familiar with the Girl? <br/>Or was it deeper and she was the Girl herself? <br/>The taller Skeleton was deep in thought, not catching what was planned.<br/>But all planning aside, it all was in Vain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shattering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Monsters were in quiet the Dire as Help finally arrived, but the Fell Dragon was determined to destroy the Monsters. The help on the other Hand figured something out, but the Price to pay was high.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobra hissed darkly, he was so angry. <br/>They suffered another attack.<br/>That damnable traitorous Dragon only sending humans to distract them. <br/>Picking on each of them alone. <br/>This Time the victim was the new Royal Scientist Amira. <br/>The Healers still tried to save her live. <br/>She lost a piece of her Tail, her left eye and her left arm, but they could manage to safe her. <br/>He wondered why the Fell Dragon targets the Left side of a Monster.<br/>It was strange to him, but a lot suffered loss of Parts on their left side. <br/>Was a meaning behind this? <br/>He shook his skull, this was now the fourth victim from the stronger Monsters of the Fell Dragon. <br/>First was the Royal Guard Leader Umyla. <br/>The Fish Monster took a lot of scars and even lost the sight of her left eye and her left arm as well in one of the Attacks. <br/>Reeve and Umyla were very good Friends. <br/>The Skeleton didn’t took it good, to see her so hurt.</p><p>The Second Victim of the Fell Dragons dirty tactic was the Queen of Monsters Tora. <br/>The Queen was found without her left leg, the right Horn broken and that bastard even sew her mouth with uncuttable strings shut. <br/>The second Time he saw someone missing a left limb. <br/>The third Victim was the Monster King Asgore, but he was also the first who dusted. <br/>The Wounds too deathly, because he missed left leg and Arm and a lot of Injuries, once again only the left limbs. <br/>Cobra waited for the Doctors to finish with the Scientist. <br/>The King of Dragon decided that they would send over Millenia. <br/>Well he thought the King sent her, but why would he order her to come all on herself, without guards or anything else?<br/>He was clearly worried, something was wrong with all that, ever since the day they heard about the traitorous Dragon. <br/>Millenia just stood there, staring off, not focusing on any of them.</p><p>She changed her Priestess dress to a long-sleeved green shirt and a short black Skirt. <br/>She wore boots with Heels on her feet and her long hair was bound into a Pony Tail. <br/>Well she was watching the two skeletons.<br/>She was so sure that the Fell Dragon would attack Isral first, because they had her. <br/>Because she was the only one who could stop him, so the Priestess had thought he would attack her first. <br/>It was not that way, he kept attacking the Monsters and only the Monsters. <br/>She doesn’t know why, but she will stop the Attacks from happening. <br/>She had to or her beloved friends would be Dust, something she doesn’t want to happen at all. <br/>Reeve looked at her. <br/>„Is it safe for you being here, Priestess?“ <br/>Cobra flinched, he was still not sure how to feel about her. <br/>She could be the Reason why Arisa had to die, but she could also be Arisa and the King just said that to destroy their Hope.</p><p>His Soul on the other hand was sure that she would be his best friend. <br/>So there could be still hope that she remembered him? <br/>Still Hope to become friends again and everything is good anew? <br/>Should he dare to hope for all that? <br/>„I was ordered to Come here.“<br/>She said calmly, never once did they saw her smile to see if she was their dear Friend. <br/>This priestess never seemed to Smile, keeping a calm Face all the Time, as if something bad would happen if she dared to show some kind of Happiness in the slightest.<br/>Cobra sighed, he had a few scars from training, but they were nothing to the scars on his green soul.<br/>It was probably best to let his Hope for his best friend finally go, but his Soul refused. <br/>Suddenly the Ground started to shake, the Robot, Amira made, rushed in the Room. <br/>She almost looked like a human, synthetic Skin on her metallic body. <br/>„Another attack!“ She said suddenly. <br/>„Got it. Thanks Alja.“ Reeve said. <br/>He and Cobra rushed out to help the Citizens escape. They had too safe as many as possible.</p><p>Millenia closed her eyes, her Hand near her Chest.<br/>Her Soul clenched painfully, everything was not right and the Woman knew.<br/>She then followed them outside. <br/>Humans attacked mercilessly, but the Woman noticed something, they were possessed.<br/>What ever was going on, those People were robbed from their free will, probably not even wanting to attack Monster Kind. <br/>But she had a duty and was send over to help them survive another attack. <br/>Even if her Soul was not fine with killing innocent, she had to do so, to safe other innocent Creatures. <br/>Millenia called for her Scythe, cutting down a Human who tried to kill a Monster Child. <br/>„Run for Cover!“ She said to the Kid. <br/>The Kid looked up at her in sheer fear, unable to move. <br/>„Now!“ She yelled and the Kid took off.<br/>Millenia breathed calmly, before she looked to the Humans. <br/>„I will be your Reaper now.“ She said with a deep rumble, the Dragon she was reacting to her immediately.</p><p>Millenia had to find Cobra and Reeve, because they surely would be his next target. <br/>She at least had the Feeling that Grima would attack them now, because the second attack was faster as the Reports said.<br/>Taking out the stronger Monsters to feed on the weaker souls easily. <br/>She hurried through the Human Troops to find her friends, she had to… <br/>Her Soul would shatter if loosing them again! <br/>„COBRA!“ She heard Reeve as her Scythe sliced through another Human. <br/>Millenia was close to them, her soul beating fast in her Chest. <br/>The Dragon calling for her to rush over and protect them, before they would be gone once again and this time forever.</p><p>She broke through some bushes. <br/>Cobra faced the Fell Dragon, his Royal Guard Sword readied to attack. <br/>The Skeleton stood before his Brother.<br/>Millenia’s silver Eyes widened Reeve’s Top was torn, deep Clawing Marks covering his Ribs. <br/>She had to hurry, before any more Damage was caused. <br/>She noticed then that Reeve was unconscious. <br/>„DIE you pesky Creature.“ The Fell Dragon roared at the Skeleton. <br/>His Claw coming down once more. <br/>Millenia gasped, the Claw hitting Cobra’s skull making three Wounds on his Face. <br/>His luck was, that it was only the tips of the Claws, leaving a heavy damage still, but not destroying his whole Skull. <br/>„ugh….“ <br/>Millenia’s soul thumbed in Panic. <br/>„STOP!“ She drew the Attention to her. <br/>Successfully, because the Fell Dragon turned to her. <br/>„I see they finally send over my Target.“ Millenia looked up.<br/>Grima starred her down with his six eyes, was he serious just now? <br/>„I really wondered how long this Foolish King would keep his strongest Weapon.“ Grima growled.<br/>Cobra tried to stand up once more, he had to protect his Brother and the poor Monsters. <br/>It was his damn Duty, but his skull hurt so bad and now the Priestess was in the Sight of the Fell Dragon. <br/>Millenia hesitated.<br/>„You… You did this to bring me here? You hurt those Monsters this Badly… because of me?“ Grima laughed roughly.<br/>His six eyes on his prey, of course his goal was not to kill her, no that would be a waste. <br/>„For what ever reason would i torment those Monsters, if not for bringing the Strongest and prettiest of all Dragons out of her Cave.“ <br/>Cobra huffed, his Skull hurts so much, but he had to fulfill his Duty as a member of the Royal guard.<br/>Also he had to protect the Priestess of Dragons, to not destroy the long crafted bond between them.</p><p>Millenia was stuck into Place, all of this was her Fault? <br/>Everything the Monsters suffered, was all alone because she was there?<br/>If her soul wouldn’t be already black, it would now turn into a black Soul. <br/>Guilt overcame the Priestess. <br/>Grima turning his Back to the Dragons, hurting the Monsters, just because of her? <br/>Grima huffed a cloud out of his huge Mouth. <br/>„It took a lot of tormenting though.“ She clenched her Weapon.<br/>„You wanted me… Will you leave them be if i follow you?“ She looked up at the Fell Dragon. <br/>Grima laughed. „No, they still have to die, but don’t worry, Arisa. It will be quick, i don’t want to shatter your Soul.“ <br/>Cobra’s Eye-lights widened at that Name, slowly turning to her.<br/>That Dragon used the Name of his precious Friend. <br/>So his soul was right all the Time? <br/>It really was his best friend right in front of him? <br/>„It will, if you kill them.“ She said, not looking at Cobra or she would just start to Cry.</p><p>She can’t show how much she suffered right now, it was just a small matter, because the Monsters suffered so much more.<br/>„Oho? After all those Years and the Cold look you got for lying so badly to them? It was so cruel of you to tell them that you would lose your Memory.“ <br/>Grima grinned, he revealed all what he had learned. <br/>He wanted to taint her soul even more, make her obedient to her. <br/>But the right tools were at his claws, she would be a wonderful plaything for him. <br/>Reeve regained slowly his Consciousness, hearing the Dragon say that. <br/>„Well to be honest, you did a lot only to please this weakling of a King.“ Millenia trembled, she never wanted them to know.<br/>Cobra just starred at her. <br/>She was his precious friend! <br/>She remembered all along and didn’t say anything? <br/>Cobra heard what the Dragon said, so she was on order of the King. <br/>His Soul had known all along, had remembered and recognized his Friend immediately.<br/>Now she was with them again, but they were in danger.</p><p>Cobra needed a Plan to safe them. The Fell Dragon laughed. <br/>„But i was really amazed. That you would throw away your Title as the Princess of the Dragon Realm, only because that stupid Wimp told your precious Friend that you died!“ <br/>Millenia gritted her Teeth. He said enough.<br/>„Stop…“ Grima turned his large Head to her.<br/>„Soon, my precious Meal.“ He grinned, raising his large claw once more.<br/>Millenia had tears in her silvery Eyes.<br/>Her Soul thumped heavily, as she made her Decision. <br/>She would NOT lose them again. <br/>She had to make sure they survive this attack. <br/>Millenia would not let them get hurt anymore just because of her. <br/>Cobra tried to stand up, he had to dodge the Attack or he would not survive, but he had also to protect his Brother, conscious but weak behind him.</p><p>Everything happened so fast, but for the Skeleton with the green Soul it was all so slow.<br/>He could only watch, as his precious Friend, his first and best friend, jumped in front of him. <br/>Taking the Hit that was meant for Cobra.<br/>He saw the large claw glide through the female Body, Blood shooting out of the Wounds, before he heard the cracking sound of Glass. <br/>Grima roared in deep anger, as everything went into a blinding bright light. <br/>It was to bright for him, he could not see, but only hear the shattering of glass. <br/>What was going on in front of him? <br/>He had to catch her! She was right there! <br/>His Hands extended to catch his hurt friend, while his scared soul screamed her Name.<br/>Before he felt her, the skeleton lost consciousness. <br/>The last thing his Mind was able to think, was that she was there, badly hurt and he was about to pass out, not able to safe his best friend!<br/>Grima disappeared with the blinding light, only two unconscious Skeletons were on the Ground. <br/>Blood pouring around them.<br/>It changed into little lights, being absorbed into the hurt bodies and mending the deeper wounds, that would dust them if not treated fast. <br/>Cobra had a tight grasp on a Crystal, not letting go of it.</p><p><br/>The two skeleton were found by other Royal Guard soldiers and brought to the Doctors immediately. <br/>They were both badly injured but lucky not in grave Danger. <br/>They found out that there were traces of healing magic, but who ever tried to heal them disappeared and couldn’t finish at all. <br/>Cobra felt his senses coming back to him, but his skull was wrapped into bandages.<br/>„Bro?“ He heard Reeve next to him. <br/>His older brother was fine! He was still alive!<br/>„What… happened?“ Cobra asked, he didn’t know if others were in the Room as well.<br/>„We got attacked by that Fell Dragon…“ Cobra remembered. <br/>Then suddenly the Memory of his Friend getting hit and loosing blood fast rushed back to his fuzzy mind. <br/>„What about Arisa? Where is she?“ Cobra suddenly asked, he felt something in his Hand.<br/>„I lost Consciousness… As they found us… there was no one else, Bro…“ Cobra had nothing to say to that.<br/>She was not there anymore? <br/>Could she escape?<br/>Did the Dragon got her?<br/>There was suddenly so much in his mind, to much for his hurting skull.<br/>He wanted to know what happened, but then he heard the Door open. <br/>„Is he with us again?“ The robotic Voice from Alja drifted to him. <br/>„Yeah, Cobra is awake…“</p><p>They took of his Bandages and he blinked because the light was to much for his eye-lights.<br/>„Good to see you awake.“ The Robot said. <br/>In the Room were Amira and Umyla as well. <br/>Cobra looked down to his Hand, a black Crystal was in his right hand. <br/>How did it got there? Why was it in his hand? <br/>„You had a tight grip on that thing as we found you.“ Umyla said. <br/>He drew the Crystal closer to his Ribs, was it something Arisa left for him? <br/>What had happened to his best friend? <br/>„No one else was there?“ He asked. <br/>Amira shook her head. <br/>„N… no one… only you… two.“ She said carefully. <br/>„Both of you had traces of healing Magic, but there was no dust or any trace of another being…“</p><p>Cobra doesn’t understand, he clearly saw Millenia take the Hit.<br/>He saw the Blood spurting out of her soft Body, before everything went white.<br/>Why was there no trace of it? <br/>he couldn’t imagine that, she was clearly there, with them and hurt. <br/>But now all he had was a black Crystal and no clue what had happened to her.<br/>„You should rest, we have to report to the Dragon King as soon as possible… After all, the Priestess went missing.“ Cobra nodded silently. <br/>The King would be furious if he heard about the probably captured Priestess.<br/>She was the only one who could stop Grima, got hurt because she wanted to protect him. <br/>Still his skull was unable to understand, why the blood had disappeared. <br/>The blinding Light, the sound of shattering glass, missing blood and now this Crystal. His throbbing skull couldn’t wrap itself around all this.</p><p>They left the Room and Cobra was now alone with a mysterious black Crystal, that felt… warm? <br/>Cobra blinked, his soul hurt a lot, tears stinging his Sockets. <br/>The warm Crystal felt so familiar, but all he could think about was his lost friend. <br/>Was she alive? <br/>Was she Dead? <br/>Did the Fell Dragon got her? <br/>So much in his Mind, but all about his best Friend. <br/>„Arisa…“ He whispered, clenching the Stone, he lost his best friend, the Woman who made his soul throb with excitement, once again. <br/><strong>‚Stop crying, Cobra… I’m not dead, not yet at least.‘</strong> <br/>Her soft Voice drifted to him, making the skeleton look around confused.<br/>It made his Head throb even more, but he heard her and that was what mattered now. <br/>„Arisa?“ He whispered. <br/><strong>‚I no longer deserve that name… Just call me Leni, will you?‘</strong> He heard her clearly, but he doesn’t saw her anywhere. <br/>Why? <br/>How? <br/><strong>‚Down here, Bonehead… In your Hands.‘</strong> Cobra flinched, looking down at the Crystal.<br/>It glowed softly in his Phalanges.</p><p><br/>„Leni?“ He asked. The Crystal glowed slightly. <br/>„What… happened?“ A sigh was heard in the Room. <br/><strong>‚I tried to protect you, but as always i even fail at that… Grima shattered my Body and now My soul is in this Crystal.‘</strong> He blinked confused. „Shattered…?“ That would explain the Sound of breaking glass he heard before his lights went out. <br/>The Crystal flew up a bit.<br/><strong>‚Yes, i can’t take on Human Shape anymore. I could turn into my true form… but it would be far too big to pass any home or something like that. Also i lost a lot of Magic and wouldn’t be able to maintain it very long.’</strong> <br/>Cobra watched the Crystal, seeing a black Soul inside of it. <br/>It was all too much for his fuzzy brain, but relief washed over him. <br/>His friend was here, safe and not in the claws of that fell Dragon. <br/><strong>‚I tried to heal you, but i couldn’t maintain it very long…‘</strong> Cobra softly took the Crystal. <br/>Probably the reason they couldn’t find any blood of her, she probably used it to get the Healing magic working. <br/>„But… you are still alive, right? There is a way to bring back your Body?“ <br/>The Crystal fluttered in his Phalanges. <br/>It was such a calming feeling for him. <br/><strong>‚Probably… i… don’t know to be honest…‘</strong> He felt himself smile at least a bit. <br/>„We will talk with your King. If there is, i will do everything to bring you back!“</p><p>She sighed, others would deem him Crazy, talking to a Crystal.<br/>It doesn’t matter to the Skeleton. <br/>His best friend was here, a Crystal, but he could protect her. <br/>He was able to catch what was left and protect it, even without being aware. <br/><strong>‚At least we can try asking… But not him and… before that… I am deeply sorry, Cobra… I was hurting you both so much.‘</strong> <br/>Cobra remembered what Grima had said. <br/>The Dragon said that she was ordered to do so. His soul felt lighter after all those years. <br/>„I don’t blame you, Sweety. It was an order from your King.“ <br/>He would never blame her, but he would blame the King.<br/>It was his order, he wanted them torn apart. In the end… it didn’t work. <br/>She was with him again, in a small black Crystal, but she was again at his side. <br/>„A few of us have to report this to the King.“ The Crystal glittered softly. <br/><strong>‚No. Tell him i went Missing… I don’t know why, but i think something is wrong with all this.’</strong> Cobra blinked, looking down at the Crystal. <br/>„What do you mean?“ The Stone flew up a bit, circling around him.<br/><strong>‚I can’t say for sure, but if Grima really had wanted me, he would have ripped this Crystal from you, while you both were unconscious, but he didn’t. He didn’t even try to kill you. Something is clearly wrong with all this.’</strong> <br/>He grabbed the Crystal, hearing someone come closer to the Room. </p><p>He was right and a bit later, Reeve returned with something light to eat for his younger Brother. <br/>„Bro.“ Cobra looked down to the Crystal, should he tell him?<br/>Millenia gave the young skeleton the answer he was thinking about.<br/>„Here, you should eat a bit.“ Cobra showed him the Crystal. <br/>„Bro… Arisa is still with us…“ Reeve sighed. <br/>„I hope that she may is somewhere safe…“ Cobra shook his Skull, making it hurt. <br/>„No, she is here.“ Reeve was not sure what to think about this.<br/>Was his younger brother more hurt as they thought? <br/>Had all this destroyed his mental state? <br/>„You sure you are fine, Brother?“ Cobra pouted at Reeve.<br/>It was like they were young again. <br/>Cobra pouted often if Reeve wouldn’t understand what his brother wanted to say. <br/><strong>‚He will be fine.‘</strong> Reeve jumped up at the sudden Voice. <br/>„Priestess?“ Cobra looked down. <br/>„That Dragon shattered her Body, she is in this Crystal.“ The strange black Stone glowed in Cobra’s Hands.</p><p><br/>Cobra explained to his Brother all he could find out. <br/>„So you think something is really wrong with all this?“ Reeve looked at the floating stone. <br/><strong>‚To be honest… Yes. Those Humans were possessed, not Master of their own will.’</strong> Millenia’s voice rang in the Room. <br/>‚<strong>Also i wondered, why he would say he was after me, but only attacked your Realm.‘</strong> Reeve had to admit, this was truly strange. <br/>He couldn’t say for sure, but Cobra heard it clearly. <br/>When he thought about it, it really doesn’t make any sense. <br/>Millenia was send alone to them, as if someone wanted them to reconnect.<br/>„So what are we going to do?“ Cobra had no Idea either. <br/><strong>‚You will report to the King. That i went Missing during the last Attack. Do not tell him, i was near Grima.‘</strong> Both Skeleton looked at the Crystal.<br/>„Okay, but can we at least tell our People?“ Reeve asked.<br/><strong>‚As long as they won’t expose it to the King, it should be fine, also if you enter the Dragon Realm, hide this Crystal near your Souls.‘</strong> Cobra nodded. „Okay, i will put it near my Soul.“ Reeve looked at him worriedly.<br/>„It’s fine, Leni wouldn’t hurt it.“ He said. <br/>„I’m more worried about the Damage.“ He said, looking at the three marks on his brothers Face. <br/>The younger Skeleton got it because he protected him. <br/><strong>‚After some good Rest and something to eat it should at least be painless.‘</strong> The Crystal told them. <br/>„What about you then? You have no Body.“ The Crystal glowed slightly. <br/><strong>‚True, but i have still access to a bit of my Magic and even can take my true form for a short period of time. So i am not that defenseless and useless.'</strong> <br/>Reeve took the Crystal softly. <br/>„I never said that, i just don’t want this Crystal that holds your soul to be damaged… It would lower our Hope to bring you back. Or even mean losing you forever.“</p><p>They talked a bit longer, agreeing to some Terms about the Crystal and the Truth about it. <br/>„Then get some rest you two, we have to enter the Dragons Den tomorrow.“ <br/>Reeve said, leaving the Room to get some Rest himself. <br/>Cobra laid down, the Crystal close to his Face, a hand wrapped softly around it. <br/>„Good night… Leni…“ He whispered, drifting off already.<br/><strong>‚Good night… I’m so sorry…‘</strong> The Crystal stopped to glow softly. <br/>The Woman was still sure that something about all this was very off. <br/>Grima attacking only the Monsters. <br/>Manipulating the Humans to help him. <br/>The King refusing to send help, even if they had a good Friendship with them. <br/>Then Rufiel who came with an Order for her. <br/>Everything didn’t make any sense to the Dragon. <br/>What if the Order was not from the King, but from the Queen, like the Time she send Cobra to fetch her? <br/>Millenia was sure something was clearly off about all this. <br/>Niles, the King of Dragons, had changed over the past years. <br/>Millenia thought about it, while she used the little Magic she had access to, to heal the sharpened ends of Cobra’s scars.<br/>She could not fix it completely not in this crystallized form anyway, but she could heal it a bit. </p><p>Reeve went to the others, who would go with them to the Dragon Realm.<br/>„The King will be so mad, if he hears the Priestess went Missing.“ Umyla said. <br/>The other Guards nodded their heads. Reeve sat down on an empty Chair. <br/>„I still wonder, why he never send anyone to help us…“ One said finally. Umyla glared at him. <br/>„He is right, though.“ Reeve said, after what Millenia had said to them, he wondered as well. Something was clearly off about all this.  <br/>„What do you mean?“ Amira wondered about that as well. <br/>„The Priestess came alone, after we suffered so much… Something is strange about all that.“ Reeve said. Alja was with them as well. <br/>„You think the king is part of all the Attacks?“ Reeve nodded. It was something he started to think about, after the talk they had. <br/>„Yes, Cobra told me about something that Fallen Dragon said, as the Priestess came to help us.“ Reeve leaned back, crossing his arms.<br/>„It seems the Fell Dragon wanted the Priestess, but why would he attack us and not the Dragons?“ Umyla growled a bit. <br/>„Are you saying the King plotted all this.“ Reeve nodded once more. It made sense know.</p><p>They reported so many attacks, but Niles never send help to them. <br/>They had a bond, but what if the Dragon King wanted to get rid of them? <br/>Then the High-Priestess came alone, as if she was send to them by someone other then the King. <br/>It was like back then, as the Queen send off Cobra to fetch Millenia. <br/>Reeve blinked, does that mean Millenia was ordered by the Queen? <br/>Did the Woman want them to reconnect? <br/>Why? <br/>What was the meaning of all this. Reeve finally grasped a bit more. <br/>„Yes. I even would bet, that the King was not aware that the Priestess came to help us.“ Amira blinked in surprise. Was Reeve serious? <br/>The Skeleton nodded, like he knew what the Lizard wanted to know. <br/>„Yeah, that’s what i think… We should be careful what we tell him. Probably should hide the fact, that she went missing while she was with us…“ Umyla sighed.<br/>„So we hide the fact that she engaged a Battle with the Fell Dragon?“ Alja was not so sure about this.<br/>They could risk the long bond with the Dragons, if they hide this information.<br/>„I want to see how he reacts to the news, to figure out if he is part of this attacks.“</p><p>There was also the Thing about telling him that she died during the Ritual. <br/>He would hide the Fact about Cobra’s Crystal to his Friends until they had that Talk with the King.<br/>Not that one of them would spit the information out, while in Rage. <br/>The Brothers needed to be Careful for now. <br/>Millenia was in a very weak state and not able to protect herself very well. <br/>Reeve’s Mind was still working on the Information he got, but the more he thought about it, the more it became clear to him, that they should not ask the King, but the Queen how to restore the Body of their precious friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All but Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his Run in with the Fell Dragon, Cobra learned a few things. Now they had to face the Dragon King to explain what had happened to them. But what will they learn and how will all this Play out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobra woke up, the Pain gone, his Scars feeling smooth.<br/>„What?“ The Crystal floated around him, as he stood up carefully.<br/><em>‚I used a bit of Magic to help you fell better. Well at least what i could manage.’</em> He smiled taking his clothes.<br/>„Wanna join me under the Shower?“ The Crystal glowed as if embarrassed.<br/><em>‚Oh no! No! No! No! I… I’ll just wait here.'</em> He nodded and went into the Bathroom. <br/>The Crystal was on the Bed, waiting and looking like a normal black Stone. The Door opened.<br/>„Seems like Cobra is up already.“ Reeve went in, seeing the Crystal on the Bed.<br/>„Are you up as well, Leni?“ The Skeleton went to the Bed. It was hard to tell without the soft glow it had when she spoke.<br/><em>‚Yes. Did you tell them?’</em> She asked.<br/>„No, not yet. I want to wait and see what the King has to say.“ He took the Crystal softly.<br/>„Say… What if the King is really behind this?“ It took a while before he heard her sigh softly.<br/><em>‚If he is really behind all your suffering… then i won’t ever return there… Isral used to be a very accepting Land, even if filled with a lot of greedy Dragons.’</em> She said. It saddened her deeply to think about the betrayal.</p><p>The King changed a lot and she saw the unhappy Citizen, before she left the Realm to assist them.<br/>Cobra came out of the Shower, fully dressed and ready to head out.<br/>„When did the Land change?“ Cobra sat down near his Brother.<br/><em>‚I think the King changed and with him the Land… around my Mothers Death.‘</em> Reeve looked up to his Brother.<br/>„Why?“ The Stone glowed softly, like a fluttering soft light, almost gone. As if it was hard to talk and draining her energy really quick.<br/><em>‚Can’t say… ever since that he was very different… To his People and to us… his own Family… Even the Queen noticed… Probably a Reason why she allowed me that day to talk with you two.‘</em><br/>Cobra remembered that Day very well, it was the best day of all his Life.<br/>„Then… you being ordered to come here…“ Reeve started.<br/><em>‚Is probably her doing.‘</em> Cobra sighed a bit.<br/>„But why? I can’t wrap my Skull around all this.“ Reeve couldn’t as well.<br/><em>‚I… don’t know to be honest… Something is going on there and i really want to find out.‘</em> Reeve nodded, giving the Crystal to his Brother.<br/>„Hide her near your soul and let’s move out then. I want to know as well.“ Cobra lifted his Shirt and placed the Crystal near his soul.<br/>It was a strange feeling, having her so close to him. On the other Hand, it was very calming as well, he could feel the soft flutter of her soul within the Crystal. „Is this fine?“ He asked, looking down to his Soul.<br/><em>‚Yes, this will hide me very well. Thank you, Cobra.’</em> He smiled, while dressing himself again.</p><p>After that he followed his Brother. Umyla waited for them.<br/>„Sure you are up to it?“ She asked the smaller Skeleton. He nodded once, but said nothing.<br/>„If you think so.. then let’s move on.“ He probably doesn’t need to talk, because they still get what he wants to say.<br/>Cobra felt a small little flutter from the Crystal, it felt warm and… proud?<br/>They went to their Journey into the Kingdom.<br/>Millenia only hearing Umyla and Reeve talk.<br/>Discussing how they should proceed, but Cobra said nothing at all, he doesn’t have too.<br/>She giggled softly. Cobra felt the soft flutter near his soul. It was still very strange to him, but very calming.<br/>He knew she was safe and nothing could happen to her as long as Reeve and he were near.<br/>The sleeping Forest came closer, but to their wonder, the fog wasn’t so dense like any other time they went to the Realm.<br/>„Is the Fog lighter?“ Umyla wondered. Reeve was curious as well, then he looked to his brother, walking in front of them.<br/>Could it be because they had a Dragon Soul with them? It was at least an explanation to the strange light fog they had now.<br/>It was easy to see the Path that was leading to the Realm.</p><p>Something was going on in Isral clearly. It was too obvious as the Monsters arrived there.<br/>All of them were sad, no playing children outside.<br/>It was like the Sun went out and will never rise again.<br/>Cobra touched his chest, as if it would help, or maybe he was unconsciously searching for his best friend.<br/>„Excuse me… Did something happen?“ Umyla asked someone, who walked like a Zombie around the golden streets.<br/>„Oh it is a dark day for our beautiful Home… The Queen died suddenly and the High-Priestess went missing.“ A Young Man sobbed.<br/>They starred at him.<br/>„The Queen… died?“ Umyla asked dumbfounded.<br/>„The Priestess went missing?“ Reeve wondered, of course he knew where she was. But it was better to play dumb now.</p><p>The Man nodded in all his sadness. It felt like a dramatical Movie, as if he could express all his feelings with his show.<br/>„You are our Friends so i can tell you. The Priestess disappeared, like she was stolen, no one knows where she is or if something happened to her, not even the Royal Tactician knows. The King is angered deeply, because she disappeared without any sign, letter or even a word.“<br/>Millenia really wondered, after all, Rufiel was the one who brought the Order to move out to her.<br/>But the King not knowing was a piece of Information essential for them.<br/>He was unaware and Rufiel, the Royal Tactician saw the need to hide the Order he gave her?<br/>Clearly something was going on, but it made the Priestess uneasy.<br/>Cobra softly touched his Chest again, he felt her uneasiness and tried to calm her a bit.<br/>He was near and he would protect her.<br/>„Yesterday the Queen was found dead within the Garden… Something or someone had cut her throat open…“ Umyla gulped.<br/>„What about her guard? She had some with her right?“ The Man nodded.<br/>„Yes, but they were killed as well.“ The Man sobbed.<br/>„The Royal Tactician is investigating…“ The Dragon told them, after he calmed down a bit.</p><p>„Could it have been this Fell Dragon?“ Reeve wondered, maybe he thought the Priestess returned home and wanted to catch her?<br/>„You mean Grima? No! Of course not. Grima is still a very close friend to the King.“ Cobra felt his soul thumb in fright.<br/>Grima was a close Friend to the King?<br/>So he being a traitor was a lie?<br/>Millenia’s doubts about all this was very well True.<br/>Reeve hid his own rage.<br/>The King and this Fell Dragon plotted together to get rid of them.<br/>Not only that but they wanted to hurt his Friend as well?<br/>Could it also have been a lie?<br/>That the Dragon was after his friend?<br/>„Thank you for telling us. We have now to report to your King.“ He said calm enough to not be suspicious.<br/>The Dragon nodded and walked away.</p><p>„So it is true?“ Umyla growled.<br/>They had now a clear Picture of why only they got attacked by that Dragon.<br/>„Seems like it…“ Cobra felt the soft flutter near his soul.<br/><em>‚Ru… We have to talk to Rufiel, before you go to the King… Knowing him, he must be at the Lake. He can explain more to us!’</em><br/>Cobra touched his Brothers shoulder, whispering what Millenia just said.<br/>Umyla was still not aware of her, so they had to hide the fact.<br/>„Okay, You go there, try if you find him. Get as much from the Tactician as you can, Bro.“ He said, turning then to Umyla.<br/>„We should investigate a bit more. Cobra will seek out the Tactician, after all he gave the order to the Priestess.“ The Fish Monster nodded.<br/>„Fine, let’s do that.“ Reeve nodded, Cobra walked away from them.<br/>He knew the way to that lake, because he fetched his best Friend from there.</p><p>As Millenia said, the Tactician stood before the Lake.<br/>„Master Rufiel.“ He said, making the Man turn around.<br/>The Tactician was a bit surprised to see the Skeleton.<br/>„Cobra? Why are you here? What happened to you?“ He gasped in shock, seeing the skeleton with three scars on his Face.<br/>He had no Information about those Injuries before.<br/>„We came to report to the king and heard about the Queen…“ Rufiel sighed.<br/>„Yes… But what about Lady Millenia? Is she Safe?“ Cobra knew it and so did his best Friend.<br/>Rufiel only played the unknowing Man in front of the King.</p><p>The Plot between the King and Grima became clearer once more.<br/>Cobra felt the soft flutter of the Crystal.<br/><em>‚It’s fine, Cobra… He won’t tell.‘</em> Cobra nodded and took out the Crystal softly.<br/>„Mikaly?“ Rufiel came closer, hurriedly casting a spell around the Lake.<br/>No one should find out about this.<br/>Especially the King and that damnable Dragon!<br/>„What happened?“ He asked, looking at the Crystal.<br/>This was new to him, he never saw something like this before.<br/><em>‚I tried to Protect my Friends, Ru… Grima shattered my Body. But what is this Thing about him being Niles friend?’</em><br/>Rufiel shook a bit.<br/>He had to tell them, it was important.<br/>Also they needed to know about the Things that happened here.<br/>„Yes… Of Course… Let me explain then.“ Rufiel and Cobra went to the Lake.<br/>„It started after our beloved Light, Lady Angelus was ripped away from us. Grima drew closer to Lord Niles ever since…“<br/>Rufiel started, getting together all he had found out.</p><p>„Even i don’t know what they talk about… well i didn’t know until the Queen, Lady Miyaha, told me about a hidden Passage… I could overhear their Talk.“ Cobra held the Crystal.<br/><em>‚What did you hear, Ru?'</em> Rufiel looked up to the Sky.<br/>They talked about you, Mikaly… About your Powers and how it will change everything… But Grima told Lord Niles to never let you experience Friendship or Love. For what exact reason… i couldn’t hear that.“<br/>Millenia finally understood why her Grandfather was so cold to her.<br/>Still the Reason was unknown to them.<br/>„Our dearest Queen tried everything to let Mikaly experience this and was the one who ordered me to send over Mikaly to you. She feared that Lord Niles and Grima would do something, ever since he announced Grima’s betrayal, but found him still in the Castle.“ Rufiel explained.<br/>Cobra nodded, that they figured out as well.<br/><em>‚But why didn’t he took the Crystal after my Body shattered?‘</em> Rufiel sighed.<br/>„He probably doesn’t know, that you are now in this form… I heard them Talking before i went to this Lake… He does not know what happened after he hit you.“</p><p>Cobra was relieved to hear that.<br/>She would be safe in this crystalized form.<br/>Safe until they could restore her Body without them noticing.<br/>„But he knows that you where with the Monsters… so you should leave as soon as possible.“ He warned Cobra.<br/>It was no longer save within the Realm.<br/>„We will.“ Rufiel nodded, touching the Crystal softly.<br/>„Mikaly. Your Body shattered, but i think the Pieces went to different Places and Worlds. I will ask a friend of our beloved Queen to assist you in finding those Pieces… Once you have your Body back, return to this Lands and set us free. The King is no longer able to rule us how it should be.“<br/>Millenia was not so sure about that, it meant killing her grandfather.<br/>That were the rules of the Kingdom.<br/>The next Ruler had to duel the current King and kill him within the Duel.<br/>She was not sure if she could do that.<br/><em>‚I’ll… get my body back… but i don’t know if i can fight against Grandfather…‘</em> She said truthfully.<br/>He was still part of her Family, even if he was no longer himself.<br/>„Think about it, Mikaly. Now please leave, before they find you.“<br/>Cobra pushed the Crystal back to its Place near his Soul and left in a hurry.</p><p>He had to find his Brother and Umyla.<br/>They had to escape before it would get too strange.<br/>Before the King would find them and accuse them for anything.<br/>„Hey! Let go of him!“ Cobra heard Umyla shout.<br/>Not a good sign for the young Skeleton.<br/><em>‚Cobra we need to hurry!‘</em> He heard Millenia’s voice and ran as fast as he could.<br/>Soldiers of the Realm surrounded his Brother and the Leader of the Royal Guard.<br/>Reeve growled at them lowly.<br/>„We came to report that we suffered a new attack. Why are you treating us like Criminals?“ Cobra drew closer, the Soldiers noticing him.<br/>„Because your dirty Kind killed our Queen.“ Reeve starred at them.</p><p>Did he heard right?</p><p>„What? How should we do that? We were busy defending our People!“ Umyla growled at them.<br/>„We have clear evidence!“ The Soldier hissed.<br/>„Have you? I really want to see the evidence then?“<br/>Cobra flinched as Rufiel’s Voice drifted to them. The Soldiers stepped back suddenly.<br/>„Great Tactician.“ They bowed to him.<br/>„So about your evidence?“ He starred the Soldiers down.<br/>„Y…Yes.“ The Leader cowered before the Man with the white hair.<br/>One of them pulled out something, that looked like dust?<br/>Cobra blinked, but that wasn’t Monster Dust, that much he could see.<br/><em>‚I think Grima and the King want to blame the Monsters for Grandmothers death…‘</em><br/>Millenia whispered, he could feel the Crystal slightly shake. Cobra looked too Rufiel.</p><p>The Man knew what was going on.<br/>That’s why he went after them.<br/>Reeve couldn’t believe this, they had some strange Dust and wanted to Blame the Monsters for something they didn’t do?<br/>Rufiel sighed softly and inspected the Dust, the Soldier showed them.<br/>„Who gave you this…. ‚Evidence?‘“ He said, looking very skeptically at them.<br/>The Soldier went silent, probably thinking of a term to tell the Tactician. Cobra went to his Brother and Umyla.<br/>„The Kings closest, Royal Tactician.“ Another said, keeping an eye on the Monsters.<br/>Reeve had to find something to dismantle this false accusation.<br/>„Surely you are aware that this is not Monster Dust?“ Rufiel looked up to them.<br/>The Soldiers starred at him. Rufiel sighed softly.<br/>„I apologize for this Miss understanding. Sir Cobra already reported to me what had happened. I will deliver it to the King.“<br/>Rufiel said and bowed to them.</p><p>Umyla wanted to say something, but Reeve took over faster.<br/>„Thank you kindly. And our condolences on your loss.“ Reeve said and bowed as well.<br/>„I shall deliver your condolences to our grieving King.“<br/>With that being said, Rufiel took the Soldiers with him and returned to the Castle.<br/>„Let’s get away from here.“ Reeve said, Cobra nodding in agreement.<br/>„Sure.“ Umyla said and they walked out of the Kingdom, fast and unseen.<br/>„What was this bullshit about us killing the Queen?“ Umyla growled. Reeve sighed.<br/>„We talk about that after we returned to our Realm…“ The Fish Monster growled, not satisfied at all.</p><p>The others waited for them.<br/>„A… and? how was it?“ Amira asked worriedly, she sensed that Umyla was highly pissed.<br/>„First of all, Cobra and i have something to tell you, before we Start with what happened.“<br/>Reeve looked to his younger brother, but before he could start, strong and heavy Magic shoot through their realm.<br/>A rainbow colored light flicked through the Air, glittering down on their Home.<br/>„What was that?“ Umyla stared up, something was glittering above them.<br/><em>‚I can’t believe he did this…‘</em> A Voice rumbled angrily through the Room. All of the attending Monsters turned to Cobra. Reeve sighed.<br/>„Welp… that was, what we wanted to tell you. Cobra and i… know where the Priestess disappeared too..“ Cobra nodded and pulled out the Black Crystal.<br/>„The thing… you were holding?“ Umyla wondered. Reeve sighed.<br/>„Yes, but it seems to be best, that she will explain herself… Right, Arisa?“<br/>All the Monsters went silent, they all knew about the Past destroyed friendship of the Skeleton brothers.<br/>The Crystal in Cobra’s hand started to glow softly.<br/><em>‚Yes. I can do that.’</em> Umyla starred at the Crystal.<br/>„WHAT THE HECK?“ Reeve sighed.<br/>„Easy Umyla… Let her explain.“ The Monster sighed, then nodded.<br/><em>‚Well were should i start? Maybe about my…um crystalline form.’ </em></p><p>Amira was amazed, Cobra had a talking Crystal with him.<br/><em>‚As Reeve already said to you, i am the Priestess… As Grima attacked i helped as good as possible, but failed a lot in protecting Cobra and Reeve.‘</em><br/>Umyla blinked.<br/>„Are you serious? They are still alive thanks to you!“ Cobra looked down to her.<br/><em>‚Maybe… but you Monsters getting attacked was my fault in the first place.‘</em> Silence went through the Room.<br/>„What do… do you mean?“ Amira asked carefully.<br/><em>‚As it seems, the King talking about Grima betraying us… it was all but a lie… Grima is still very close to the King. Something i didn’t know… as well as all the others of the Kingdom.’</em><br/>The Silent remained in this Room.<br/><em>‚It seems it has something to do with the Power i posses. I don’t know what they mean by that… but it’s the Reason Grima only attacked you, even now they are scheming something… That Barrier above you is Dragon Magic… and can only be broken by a Dragon…’</em></p><p>The Robot took a step to them.<br/>„So you can break it?“ The Crystal glowed weakly.<br/><em>‚Not in this Crystallized Form… i need my Body for this, but for that i have to find my shattered pieces.‘</em> All the Monsters started to blink.<br/>„What?“ Reeve looked to the Crystal, it only glowed weakly, not the full force he saw this Morning.<br/>„Are you alright?“ He asked. It was silent a while.<br/><em>‚It’s just… a lot to take in… The Thing about Grima… Grandmother… all this is a bit… overwhelming for me.‘</em> Reeve sighed.<br/>„Sure. Take a Rest, Millenia. I will explain the Rest.“<br/>The Crystal’s light flickered out completely, after it was safely within Cobra’s Pockets the brothers turned to their Friends.<br/>„To protect us, Millenia took the hit from this Fell Dragon. The Attack shattered her Body into pieces and were probably blown to other Worlds or Places.“ He explained. Cobra nodded softly.<br/>„The Dragon Tactician promised to send someone, to help finding her pieces.“ He said.<br/>The others looked at him astonished, Cobra talked, something very rare for him.<br/>„So we have to wait for this help? Starting to look around to find her parts and put her together so she can break this thing the Dragons casted?“<br/>Both brothers nodded slightly.</p><p>This was the Main Reason to all this.<br/>„Okay, but why did the King lie about this Fell Dragon?“ Alja asked.<br/>„We can’t be sure, but he said that he wanted Arisa… Something must be within her that he wants. Taking all the Pains to manipulate the King for helping him…“ Reeve said.<br/>Cobra nodded, all this was really bad.<br/>They hoped that Help would come fast and they could find her pieces.<br/>„More.“ Cobra suddenly said, all of them turning to him.<br/>His brother was near, so it should be fine and he knew the others a few years now.<br/>„I heard crackling just before the Bright Light appeared, then it sounded like Shattering.“ Reeve blinked.<br/>„So you heard her shattering?“ Cobra nodded.<br/>He had the Feeling that it wasn’t entirely the Fell Dragons fault.<br/>„This is all just insane… The King wanting to destroy your friendship, the Queen sending her here secretly to help us… She just being slammed to pieces… and now this Thing here…“ Umyla pointed up to the surrounding Magic.<br/>„Yes… this is all a bit bigger as we could think of.“ Reeve answered.<br/>„But… W… What should we do?“ Amira asked softly.<br/>„I’m going alone.“ Cobra suddenly said.<br/>„What? Why?“ He turned to his Brother.<br/>„You have to stay here and Help Alja and Umyla to protect all the others… I’m faster with the Crystal alone.“ Reeve growled darkly.<br/>„Fine… But be careful.“ All he had to do was waiting for the Help.<br/>„This must be the Place, Miyaha wanted me to be, right?“ A Voice rang suddenly and they all turned around.</p><p>A Skeleton stood not far from them, a Piece of Paper in his hand, one of his eye-lights a Question Mark.<br/>„Who are you?“ Reeve said sharply.<br/>„Oh? OH! There you are!“ He ran up to them happily.<br/>„I am Ink. Miyaha asked me to help you guys out!“ He said, grinning like an idiot.<br/>„Miyaha?“ Reeve wondered.<br/>Cobra fetched the Crystal.<br/>„Arisa? You up?“ Ink blinked as he talked to the Stone, until it started to Glow.<br/><em>'Yeah… i think… what’s wrong?'</em> Ink starred at it.<br/>„WOAH! So this is the One i should help?“ Millenia floated a bit up.<br/><em>'Help?'</em> Ink nodded.<br/>„Yeah. Miyaha asked me to help her Family out.“ Millenia was a bit silent.<br/>„Arisa?“ Cobra asked.<br/><em>'Miyaha is my Grandmothers Name. So this is was Ru meant.'</em></p><p>Ink grinned at her.<br/>„What happened to you? Miyaha kept her letter really short!“ Reeve turned to him.<br/>„Her Body was shattered and we want to find it again.“ Ink blinked, then started to search something.<br/>„Right, She send this with the letter.“ He fetched a Pendant that looked like a broken egg.<br/>„This will contain all her pieces and shows how much are missing.“ He told, while Cobra observed him carefully.<br/>This skeleton was strange to him, shorter as he was with a long brown scarf, white shirt, that turned at one Point to gold than brown.<br/>A strange brown trouser that looked more like a long skirt.<br/>Cobra turned his eyes to the Skeletons Chest, colorful vails strapped there, a big brush on his back.<br/>The Soldier also noticed the splotch of Ink on his right cheek and the different colored eye-lights, changing their Shape.<br/>Reeve growled a bit, he was too cautious.<br/>„Arisa?“ He looked up to the Crystal.<br/>„You recognize this thing?“ The glow flickered softly.<br/><em>‚No, i have never seen this Pendant before. Either it is unknown to me from our History that the last Dragon shattered to Pieces used something like this, but if Grandmother had it… i think it’s okay?’</em><br/>Reeve turned to Cobra.<br/>„Bro, can we talk? Alone?“ Cobra turned to his taller brother and nodded.<br/>„Sorry, Arisa.“ They glow changed softly.<br/><em>‚Don’t worry about me.‘</em> Reeve nodded.<br/>„We use our talk for him to finish for the Journey.“</p><p>Both Skeletons left the Group to walk up their Home.<br/>„Cobra… This stinks…“ Reeve started.<br/>„What do you mean?“ Cobra watched his Brother.<br/>„This whole Thing concerning Arisa… That Tactician knowing about the Fact Grima was close to the King, still sending their Priestess to us? Or how could he know the difference between our dust and that what the Soldiers had?“<br/>Cobra was silent.<br/>„He probably didn’t even try to get her some Escort… Then he wrote a letter to this Skeleton in the Name of the killed Queen, with a Pendant Arisa doesn’t even know of? Even Worse not even their History knows?“ Reeve growled darkly.<br/>„Brother.“ Cobra started.<br/>„I have the same worries as you, but it doesn’t change anything about my Journey to get Arisa together again. That is why i want you to stay here.“<br/>They entered their house, so Cobra can get his Weapon and a few other Things.<br/>„Just… be Careful, Co.“ Reeve said softly.<br/>„I will and i will protect Arisa.“ He fetched his Katana.<br/>„Re. Stay safe, with the Barrier you don’t have much space to escape any attack. You should fetch your dual bladed Naginata, while i take my Odachi with me.“ Reeve nodded.<br/>„Kay. Umyla and i will protect the Rest, until you two return here.“<br/>Cobra nodded, he finished up and they walked back to the strange skeleton.</p><p>„Oh! There you are! Are you ready?“ Cobra walked to the Crystal. <br/>„Arisa.“ Reeve ignored the strange Skeleton and watched the Crystal. <br/>„Be careful out there. Both of you. Who knows what there is.“ He warned. <br/><em>‚We will. I don’t have much, but i’ll try my best.’</em> She floated other Cobra’s hand. <br/>„I’ll keep you safe, Arisa.“ Cobra whispered, before both turned to Ink. <br/>„Ready?“ He asked, taking his Brush. Reeve watched him. <br/>„Don’t expect much from my Brother, he isn’t much of a Talker.“ <br/>Ink was a bit confused, his eye-lights showing that.<br/><em>‚He means Cobra will use his skull to tell you what is going on, or he uses me.‘</em> Millenia said. Cobra nodded.<br/>„Okay! I already know where to bring you first!“ Ink waved his Brush, black Ink flew a bit and created a Portal to another world. <br/>„Follow me!“ He grinned at them and walked through. <br/>„Be careful!“ Umyla hissed.<br/>„S… See you soon!“ Amira looked so worried.<br/>„Take Care of yourself.“ Cobra said bowing to them, before he left with the Crystal.</p><p>Still unknown where they would land first on this insane Journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Journey begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobra is on a Mission. Finding the Shards of his Friend. For that he has to travel through the Entire Multiverse, not even knowing it existed. His first Stop is already quiet the Challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink brought them to a Mountain, looking down. <br/>Right in front of them was a big Hole that seemed pretty deep. <br/>„You have to jump down here, to enter the AU down there.“<br/>Ink told them. Cobra looked down. <br/>‚<em>You know how to find the Shards?‘</em> Millenia asked.<br/>Ink shook his Skull. „No clue.“ <br/>Millenia sighed softly. <br/><em>‚What about the Things down there?’</em> Ink hesitated, or so it seemed. <br/>„Oh! Down the Hole? There is Underfell. You’ll see what it is down there!“ With that Ink disappeared suddenly. <br/><em>‚So that means he won’t accompany us.‘</em> She sighed softly.<br/>Why does she have a feeling, that he forgot to tell them something. <br/>„Arisa. I’m here with you, don’t worry to much.“ Millenia sighed.<br/><em>‚Well that is the Thing, Co… I worry… I can’t do much if you get into trouble…‘</em> <br/>Cobra smiled softly, something he really only shows his best friend and his brother. <br/>„Come now, silly.“ <br/>He took the Stone, hiding it away safely under his clothes near his soul. „Ready?“ He asked, standing before the Hole. <br/><em>‚No!‘</em> Cobra ignored her and jumped down. <br/><em>‚COOOOO!‘</em></p><p>It took a while before the Skeleton landed on some yellow Flowers, all the way down the Hole. <br/>„Seems like we are down…“ Cobra said, fishing for his Friend. <br/><em>‚But what is this Place?‘</em> He shrugged his Shoulders. <br/>„Say, Arisa? Can’t you feel your shards?“ <br/>Millenia floated around him.<br/><em>‚Dunno… i can try at least, before we start to explore.‘</em> <br/>She started to glow softly. Cobra watched her, while looking around at the same Time. <br/><em>‚I can feel something… Magic.. It feels like mine…’</em> <br/>She whispered softly. <br/>„So there are some?“ The glow dimmed a bit, but didn’t went out. <br/><em>‚Yes. But they feel apart from each other and still a bit away from us. I think three?’</em> <br/>Cobra nodded softly, holding his Hand underneath the Crystal.<br/>„You should go back to your place near my soul.“ Millenia sighed. <br/>‚<em>You think someone will steal me?‘</em> <br/>Cobra wanted to answer that, as a long sticky tongue shoot out of the Darkness and attached itself on the Crystal. <br/><em>‚WHA!‘</em></p><p>Cobra growled darkly, before giving chase. <br/>He knew something like that would happen, just not that it would happen so fast. <br/>What ever stole the Crystal right know must have a death wish, something Cobra is willing to grant them. <br/>Cobra found a few traps, but he was nimble and dodged them Easily. <br/>Still there was no sign or sound of his best friend.<br/>How fast could that thing have gotten away with her? <br/>He meet on his way a few other Monsters, they all seemed ready to kill, but no one dared to come closer to him. <br/>He was a bit confused. <br/>So there were worlds the Monsters don’t live on the surface, like his world? But then the Skeleton found dust, traces of a recent fights. <br/>He looked around, finding signs of Fire Magic. <br/>Then his soul made a jump, like something was calling him. <br/>„Arisa…“ He whispered, following the strange feeling. <br/>„What strange little Thing.“ Cobra heared a Female Voice. <br/>„Won’t you come down now?“ Cobra peeked around the Corner, seeing Arisa float high near the ceiling, to escape the grasp of the Goat Monster close to her. <br/>The Crystal must have noticed him, because she flew high and fast to him. <em>‚Co!‘</em> <br/>Safely close to him, she breathed far easier.</p><p>The Goat Monster turned around, strangely enough she looked a lot like his Queen Tora. <br/>„A Skeleton?“ She wondered. <br/>Cobra bowed shortly. The Goat Monster smiled a bit. <br/>„Greetings. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins.“ <br/>She said, but Cobra said nothing. <br/>„You must be new and frightened about this Place, please follow me.“<br/>Toriel walked ahead of them. <br/><em>‚You? Frightened? The Hell?’</em> <br/>Millenia growled next to him.<br/>„Calm, Arisa.“ He whispered. </p><p>Toriel brought him to a majestic Home, where she ushered him in. <br/>It was all so strange, she looked so much like Tora, almost behaving the same, but still a complete different Monster. <br/>„Sit down, new Friend.“ She said, walking into the Kitchen. <br/><em>‚What the hell is this Place?‘</em> Millenia floated around him.<br/>„I think it is like my home… only… why in the underground?“ <br/>He watched the Doorframe Toriel disappeared in. <br/><em>‚WAIT! You want to say that this is the Monster Realm? What the Hell?’</em> <br/>He turned his green Eye-lights for a second to her. <br/>„Arisa… Focus. Shard?“ She sighed deeply.<br/><em>‚My magic traces a bit deeper into this House, there seems to be a Path further inside of this Realm.’</em> <br/>Cobra nodded, deeper into the Heart of this Strange Place then. <br/>Toriel returned with a Piece of Cake. <br/>„Here you go, Friend.“ Cobra looked down at it, but he was not Hungry.</p><p>Toriel watched him a while. <br/>„What brought you here, Friend?“ Cobra turned shortly to the Crystal. <br/><em>‚On the Search for something. Little Ruby shards.‘</em> Millenia answered. <br/>Toriel turned to her. <br/>„Ruby shards? Not in the Ruins at least.“ Cobra nodded shortly. <br/>That he already knew. <br/>„That means, you surely want to leave the Ruins. Normally i would stop anyone who wants to leave, because it is very dangerous outside these walls… But looking at your Face, seeing those Scars… You know how to defend yourself, my Friend.“ <br/>She said softly, putting her Cup down.<br/>„Not much of a talker as well, hm?“ Millenia glowed softly.<br/><em>‚He never was and he doesn’t need to.‘</em> Toriel nodded. <br/>„I see. Take the Pie with you, it will heal your wounds if you are in need of it. Now let me show you to the Door to exit the Ruins.“</p><p>Cobra stood up, Millenia stored the Pie away. <br/>He will ask her later about that.</p><p>Toriel showed them to the Exit of the Ruins. <br/>„Behind that you will have to walk a bit, before you reach Snowdin, dear Friend. Still be careful, all the Monsters are very aggressive.“ <br/>Cobra nodded and left the Ruins, his Friend close to him. <br/><em>‚So… She said the Monsters are aggressive. Did you encounter some?’</em> Millenia asked, while Cobra walked through the snow. <br/>„No, they never tried to attack me or anything like that.“ He answered her. <em>‚You think cause of your scars or your Aura?‘</em> Cobra shrugged slightly.<br/>„Can’t say, Arisa. But they seemed frightened of Something.“ <br/>The Snow crunched underneath his Boots. <br/>"SANS YOU PATHETIC PiECE OF GARBAGE!“ <br/>Cobra grabbed the Crystal without notice and hid behind a pile of Snow. <br/><em>‚Co?‘</em> She wondered.<br/>„Sh… someone is Coming.“ He hissed lowly. <br/>Carefully peeking out behind the snow, he saw a tall Skeleton walk through the Snow. <br/>„Re? No that one is a bit smaller as Reeve.“ Cobra whispered.</p><p>The Skeleton wore Black clothes, mostly at least. <br/>Red boots, red gloves and a tattered red Scarf. <br/>Cobra couldn’t see all of it, but he could clearly sense the murdering Mood this skeleton had. <br/>The strange Skeleton walked up to a little Hud. <br/>„SANS!“ He shouted, something, or better someone was there, or at least should be there. <br/>Cobra watched carefully, while keeping a tight grip on the Crystal.<br/>The other Skeleton in Red and Black turned around, probably sensing Cobra. „You Piece of Shit, i don’t have time for your pathetic Games.“ <br/>Cobra stood silently in his Hide out, watching closely the Skeleton, as he turned angrier by the second. <br/><em>‚You think something happened to that Sans?‘</em> Millenia asked softly.<br/>„Don’t know… don’t Care. What about your Magic?“ Millenia sighed softly.<br/><em>‚It feels… close, but not that close… it should be somewhere around here i think… can’t pinpoint it because it jumps so much.‘</em> <br/>Cobra’s gaze flickered only for a second to his Friend.</p><p>„Boss?“ <br/>The appearance of a new Voice distracted his Trail of Thought.<br/>„You Garbage, where have you been?“<br/>The taller Skeleton growled at the smaller one with black shorts and a black fluffy jacket. <br/>„Was Patrollin, Boss…“ The second Skeleton mumbled.<br/>„You Lazy fucker? Patrolling? Don’t make me laugh.“ The taller Skeleton growled at the other. <br/><em>‚Co… My Magic is close!‘</em> Millenia suddenly said. <br/>Cobra turned his green eye-lights to the Two skeletons.<br/>„Probably the shorter one…“ He said, that meant he had to face those two Skeletons. <br/><em>‚Should we?‘</em> Cobra nodded softly, before finally leaving the Snow who hid them.</p><p>Boss was growling at Sans, before he suddenly called a bone. <br/>Someone was drawing closer. <br/><em>‚Excuse us… Can we um talk to you for a second?‘</em> <br/>Sans turned around, to see someone very similar to himself, but he had a damn glowing and talking Crystal with him! <br/>Boss doesn’t want to listen to them and immediately attacked Cobra.<br/>„Arisa!“ He jumped away from the Crystal. <br/><em>‚Cobra! Geez Just listen to us!’</em> Sans sighed, walking up to the strange glowing Stone.<br/>„Hey.“ He looked up, while Cobra dodged Boss attacks. <br/>„Where do you two suddenly popped out?“ He growled. <br/><em>‚Ruins.‘</em> Sans hissed at her.<br/>„Bitch, what AU.“ Millenia glowed a bit stronger. <br/><em>‚The Hell should i know! My Homeland is called Isral.’</em></p><p>He turned to the fighting Skeletons.<br/>„What ya want here?“ She growled low. <br/><em>‚Can you make him stop?‘</em> He grinned.<br/>„Spill the Beans, Bitch. Then i consider it.“<br/>She considered to just call her true form. But then again it was only the Beginning. <br/><em>‚We are searching for ruby shards. A skeleton brought us here.’</em> <br/>A deep growl echoed from Sans next to her, before he pulled out a little red shard. <br/>„This Thing?“ Millenia glowed brighter. <br/><em>‚Yes!</em>‘ He sighed deeply. <br/>„Well good luck in stopping, Boss. He won’t listen to a little glowing Stone.“ Millenia growled. <br/>Cobra on the other hand drew suddenly his Odachi and split the red Bones into two.</p><p><br/>„No Bone Attacks? Sure that he is a Sans?“ Millenia was confused. <br/><em>‚Cobra is Cobra, never was any different.‘</em> Boss growled at him.<br/>„You Fucker will die!“ Boss was calling for  new attacks. <br/><em>‚Co! Stop already.’</em> A Female Voice could be heard on the snowfields. <br/>Cobra only shortly turned to the Crystal and the other Skeleton.<br/>„No.“ He only said, before he had to cut down new attacks.<br/>Boss had a bit off fun, this Strange Skeleton was skilled and not fan of idle talk, but he would never admit that he had fun! <br/>Cobra on the other Hand, had no fun at all.<br/>Why does he even have to fight him? He felt something behind him.<br/><em>‚CO!‘</em> <br/>Cobra had to act quickly, to dodge the Blaster suddenly behind him. Boss just summoned more of his Blasters, to make sure he would hit that Fucker. <br/>„Die.“ He growled, letting the Blasters shoot. <br/>„Shit.“ Cobra hissed.<br/><em>‚STOP!‘</em> </p><p>He felt the sudden Rise of deep dark Magic, something he felt already twice ever since Arisa was send to them for Help.<br/>Cobra turned his eye-lights. <br/>Boss just stared at the other Skeleton. <br/>His Blasters were frozen into Place, the Beams not moving even an Inch. <br/>„What the Heck?“ Sans growled, but the Crystal ignored him.<br/><em>‚Will you finally listen to us no?‘</em> She growled. <br/>Boss turning his Sockets to it.<br/>„Well he is not half bad.“ Cobra sighed, putting away his Weapon. He went to the Crystal. <br/>„Arisa.“ She floated down to his gloved Hand.<br/><em>‚You okay, Co?‘</em> He nodded, not that this Skeleton could have harmed him anyways.</p><p>Sans went for his Brother to explain what the Crystal had told him before. <br/>„Hey.“ Boss growled. <br/>Cobra turned his Head to him. <br/>„You are searching for this?“ Millenia floated above Cobra’s Hand. <br/><em>‚Yes. They are dangerous in the wrong hands, because they contain strong, uncontrollable Magic.’</em> She warned them. <br/>„Sans.“ Boss turned to him. <br/>„She is telling the Truth, Boss. That why i was patrollin… some Monsters went nuts and they had that thing on em.“ <br/>Cobra just watched them. <br/>„And you can control those shards?“ Boss hissed. <br/><em>‚Yes, we have a Pendant with us to collect and restrain them.‘</em> She said, Cobra nodding along. Boss scrunched his Sockets at them. <br/>„Boss? What ya think?“ The taller Skeleton kept his silence.</p><p>It took a while for them, but then Boss broke the Silence. <br/>„We will investigate this Matter. If that Stone Thing spoke the truth we will give them the Shard.“ Cobra growled lowly.<br/><em>‚If not?‘</em> Millenia asked. <br/>„If you lied about those shards, then i’ll dust you both.“ Boss growled. <br/>„Deal.“ Cobra answered. <br/>Sans blinked surprised.<br/>For him to agree so lightly to this, must mean those shards really are dangerous.<br/>„So you are called Cobra?“ He asked. <br/>The Skeleton nodded. <br/><em>‚He is not much of a talker, but yeah his name is Cobra, i’m Millenia.‘</em> Sans nodded. <br/>„Call me Red, and this is Boss.“ The taller Skeleton stared at them.<br/>„Edge is fine as well.“ He hissed. <br/>„How many are in our Home?“ Red asked, turning directly to the Crystal. <br/><em>‚I can sense three in total. One you have with you Red. Another one further away.’</em> Red sighed. <br/>„Could there be more?“ Millenia glowed slightly, well she couldn’t nod.<br/><em>‚Possible, but they have to be even further away or already placed under something to disturb my Senses.‘</em> Boss growled, starting to Move.<br/>„Let’s go Sans.“ He had thought Cobra would react to that Name as well, but the Skeleton with the green Eye-lights didn’t.</p><p>Now that Boss was looking better at the other Version of his brother, he noticed some things. <br/>Cobra was taller as Red was, while Red reached Edge’s hip, Cobra was already at his Chest. <br/>Three large Scars went across this Skeletons Face, so he had survived a really deadly attack, also that Version didn’t use any Bone Attack or Blasters at all. Was he not able to?<br/>Cobra followed Edge and Red, while Red choose the Path to ask some things.</p><p>„So you said you came from the Ruins? Have you seen any Human there?“ Cobra shook his Skull. <br/>„No Human… Huh… Damn we are only missing one Soul to be free.“ Red pushed his Hands into his Pockets. <br/><em>‚What do you mean?‘</em> Millenia asked. Red starred up to her.<br/>„You sayin that ya don need human souls?“<br/>Boss listened closely to the Talk. <br/><em>‚Not as far as i know, they live on the Surface just fine.‘</em> Edge stopped, turning around. <br/>„You are already living on the Surface?“ Cobra tilted his Hand. <br/>„Already?“ Red nodded. <br/>„How did ya scape that shithole here?“ Millenia glowed softly. <br/><em>‚What do you mean? as far as i know the Monsters never were Underground, or did i miss that, Co?’</em> <br/>The Skeleton shook his head. <br/>„Never underground.“ He answered. <br/>„Damn. Lucky Bastard…“ Red growled, resuming his Walk.<br/>„So, ya Humans are nicer? Or ya got help with em?“ Cobra followed him still. <br/>„Help.“ He answered.</p><p>Edge was amazed.<br/>Something or Someone was helping them so they won’t be forced into the Underground, but still had enough problems at Hand. <br/>„Those Shards… Why are you searching for them?“ No answer, not even a short word, came from him. <br/>„You don wanna say, huh?“ Cobra stayed silent, he would never reveal the Identity of those shards. <br/>Maybe Millenia could come up with a proper lie? <br/>He just glanced to her shortly, but the soft glow showed him clearly, she had understood him very well. <br/><em>‚Well… It’s a bit Complicated you know…‘</em> She started.<br/>Edge looked at the glowing Crystal.<br/>„Try then.“ He hissed. Millenia sighed. <br/><em>‚Okay… You see, Dragons are in Cobra’s world very Common, but to get their Help, you need to do some things. That Dragon who should help us, demanded that we fill this Pendant with the Shards.’</em> She told them.<br/>„That’s shitty of em.“ Red growled. <br/><em>‚They are greedy after all.‘</em> She answered.</p><p>Cobra couldn’t agree more, only one Dragon was far different as any of them he already met. <br/>Finally they arrived a small town completely covered in Snow.<br/>„This is Snowdin, you feel a shard here?“ Red asked watching them.<br/><em>‚No, the next shard is still deeper away.‘</em> Edge leaned against a wall. <br/>„so probably Waterfall.“ Both of the Strangers had no Idea what he meant, if they hadn’t lived in the Underground before, they couldn’t know where the Places were. <br/>„Okay, Sans you will go with them, i will meet up with Undyne to Check a few things.“ Red nodded.<br/>„Sure Boss.“ He said, watching Edge leave the Group. Red grinned. <br/>„We should move.“ He said, but Cobra had a bad feeling about this.<br/>„Arisa.“ He turned to her.<br/><em>‚Yeah, got that feeling as well. Let’s follow him for now, if he tries something we can still manage, i think.’</em> She whispered close to Cobra. <br/>Red brought them away from Snowdin, to an open snowfield.<br/>Cobra tensed, feeling the Rise of Magic suddenly.<br/>„So you fuckers, Ready to spill the truth now?“ Red growled, calling his Blasters. <br/>Cobra drew his Sword, getting ready to strike, if he had too. <br/><em>‚So you think we lied?‘</em> Millenia asked calmly. <br/>Red grinned at the Stone.<br/>„Dragons? Bullshit!“ Cobra sighed. Was this Skeleton serious?</p><p>Millenia was sure the Fight would start soon, but before Red could even try to summon more Blasters or Attacks, something broke out of the Woods, attacking Red immediately. <br/><em>‚Co!‘</em> <br/>The Skeleton reacted faster as she was able to call. <br/>His Odachi sang through the Air, hitting the Monster with the Flat side, to get it away from Red. <br/>The smaller Skeleton starred at Cobra, how the hell could he be so fast?<br/><em>‚You okay?‘</em> The Crystal was right next to Red. <br/>„The Fuck was that?“ Red asked seeing the other Skeleton right in front of him. <br/><em>‚I think we found the second Shard.‘</em> The flying Stone said. <br/>Cobra looked down at the knocked out Monster, but they didn’t show any sign of Dusting, so his strike was not deadly.</p><p>He crouched down, finding the small shard pretty fast. <br/>It was such a small thing, but packed with very strong magic, he felt the Pull to grasp the Power. <br/>His Friend always had it within her, hiding and controlling this dangerous Power all her Life. <br/><em>‚Yeah, this is one of the Shards.‘</em> His Friend was right next to him, as he searched for the Pendant.<br/><em>‚Co.. We should wait until we have them all.’</em> He looked up to the Stone and nodded, packing away the Shard into his Pocket, away from the Pendant. <br/>Red starred at the Still unconscious Monster. <br/>„Why did it attack me?“ Red growled, he wanted to Dust that Fucker. <br/><em>‚Probably duo to you having a Shard as well. They are drawn to each other. Thankfully you can Resist it.’</em> Red searched in his Pockets. <br/>„Here. Take this fucking thing!“ Cobra stretched out his Hand. Red almost slammed the little Shard into his Hand.<br/>„Damn, Have to report this to Boss… One more ya said?“ Millenia’s glow dimmed a bit, Cobra immediately took the flying Crystal. <br/>„Arisa?“ He whispered.<br/><em>‚I… I’m fine…‘</em> She answered him in an almost non existent Voice.<br/><em>‚Yes… there should be at least one more. I can’t sense any more… but the one that just showed up and the one i sensed before are still there…’</em></p><p><br/>Red came closer. <br/>„What’s wrong?“ Cobra shook his Head. He put that strange Crystal into his Pocket, before he waited for Red to either resume his Attack or started walking again. <br/>„We should find Boss.“ Red turned around at started walking. <br/><em>‚Co…‘</em> He heard her voice.<br/>„No… Rest Arisa.“ With that, the Crystal stopped glowing.<br/>Her Soul surely must be tired to keep it safe and floating about. <br/>He could at least make sure that she rests. <br/>The snow disappeared and they walked in a darker Place, with a lot of Water and blue Flowers.</p><p><span class="u">‚EXP‘</span> One suddenly said. <br/>„If ya never where in the Underground in your AU, then ya don know echo flowers, do ya?“ Red turned around, to see Cobra look at them. <br/>„Ya know, it’s strange… i met a few AU’s, but ya are to different from rest of us.“ Cobra turned his green eye-lights to him.<br/>„Why?“ Red grinned to show off his golden tooth. <br/>„Most of us look da same. even if swapped. But ya are nothin like us.“ <br/>Cobra watched him. <br/>„Ya a sans like me, but ya are taller as we others…“ <br/>The strange Skeleton just resumed walking, without answering Red. <br/>„Ya Au… s not normal… is it?“<br/>Red whispered, watching Cobra walk further into Waterfall. <br/>„I’m telling you, Dickhead!“ They could hear a female voice echoing through the Area. <br/>„And where is he now, Undyne?“ Red gulped, that was Boss and he was pissed. <br/>„Let’s see what’s going on, Pal.“ He said to the other Skeleton.</p><p>„Hey.“ Cobra said, as they reached Edge and a strange looking Fish Monster. <br/>„Another Skeleton?“ Undyne starred at him. <br/>„Red, what do you want here?“ Edge growled.<br/>„Have somethin ta tell ya, Boss. S about that shards he is searchin.“ Edge turned around. <br/>„Speak then.“ He hissed. <br/>„Ya know that i have a shard s well? We were walking ta waterfall as a monster jumped at me.“ Undyne blinked.<br/>„He deflected them, turns out they had a shard s well.“ Cobra nodded, showing him the two Pieces. <br/>„Was it a Bunny Monster? Normally the running Type?“ Undyne asked. Red nodded.<br/>„Yeah. Know that frighten thing… suddenly all violent.“ Edge growled. <br/>„That means.. They spoke truth…“ Red nodded.<br/>„Yeah, seems like he can resist da strange power..“ Cobra waited, he would say nothing to them. <br/>„Three you said?“ Edge looked down at Cobra.</p><p>The Skeleton was Calm, only nodding shortly. <br/>„But there can be more.“ A short nod again, no word from him.<br/>„If he didn’t say something before, i would think he is Mute.“ Undyne hissed at him. <br/>Edge shook his Hand. <br/>„He doesn’t need to speak, he knows how to fight.“ Red nodded.<br/>„Ya had ta see how fast he knocked out that Bunny. It was just one stroke.“ The Fish Monster turned to the silent Skeleton.<br/>„You can fight? Prove it then.“ She looked down at him, noticing the Stone peeking out of his Pocket.<br/>„What is this?“ Cobra couldn’t react that fast, as Undyne snatched the Crystal, watching it with a satisfied grin.<br/>Edge and Red had no Chance to comprehend the sudden change, as the Odachi sang through the Air. <br/>Undyne jumped back, starring at the Skeleton.<br/>The Sword had only slightly missed her. <br/>Edge immediately felt a deep change within Cobra. <br/>He was not in the Mood to joke around, there was a serious Intent to kill Undyne within the silent Skeleton. Red sighed deeply.<br/>„Yo Undyne. Ya should give him back that Thing.“ <br/>Undyne looked down on that strange Black Rock. <br/>„Why?“</p><p>Cobra shot forward, he had a lot of Speed, there was no space for Mercy within him anymore.<br/>Undyne gasped, dodging that attack.<br/>He was fast and good with the sword, that much Undyne could sense in each and every precise stroke he made.<br/>At the Edge of Waterfall there was no Space to dodge anymore, so the next attack hit the Fish Monster. <br/>The Crystal slipping out of her Hand. <br/>Cobra doesn’t hesitate at all, jumping after the Stone. <br/>„Arisa!“ Edge watched him disappear. <br/>„Arisa?“ Undyne asked, she was never injured that precisely before. <br/>„Dunno, he is sayin it a lot. Maybe that things name?“ Edge looked down, had the Skeleton survived the Fall?</p><p><em>‚Damnit, Co! You Insane or what?’</em> Millenia shouted at him.<br/>„Huh?“ He looked up at her. She had used her Magic to slow his Fall. <br/><em>‚Why would you be so stupid and jump after me? I had only hit the Water, but you could have been seriously hurt!’</em> She was Mad, really really mad. <br/>„Arisa…“ He stood up slowly. <br/>„I’m fine.“ She sighed, landing in his Hand.<br/><em>‚Damn you…‘</em> He smiled at her softly. <br/>„Thanks for the Save.“ Her glow flickered a bit. <br/><em>‚Hurry now… we are close to another shard!‘</em> Cobra nodded, fetching his sword and resumed walking. <br/><em>‚That really surprised me.‘</em> He looked down at his friend. <br/>„What?“ Millenia laughed softly.<br/><em>‚Seeing you serious and ready to kill.</em>‘ Cobra shook his head.<br/>„Won’t do if i can help it.“ Millenia sighed. <br/><em>‚I know. You are not like me… i killed so many already.’</em> The Skeleton started to look around.<br/>„Whereis this?“ Millenia floated up a bit. <br/><em>‚Dunno, looks like Garbage?‘</em> They walked a bit further, finding a lot of broken stuff.<br/>„Arisa.“ She sighed softly, floating to him, so that he could hide her underneath his close. <br/>„Straight?“ He asked, it was calmer for him to feel her close to his soul. <br/><em>‚Yeah, then to the right. It’s still a bit away.’</em></p><p>Cobra had no Idea how long he had walked, but everything was filled with blue talking Flowers. <br/><em>‚You think the other AU’s having them too? Want to bring Reeve one.‘</em> Millenia said, staying put under his clothes.<br/><span class="u">‚Want to bring Reeve one.‘</span> The Flower echoed.<br/>„How should we preserve it?“ Cobra asked. Millenia glowed slightly, he could feel that.<br/><em>‚I… don’t know…‘</em> Cobra shook his head.<br/>„We will bring one, after you are you again, ok?“ Millenia sighed. <br/><em>‚Sure…‘</em> He felt her throb a second. <br/>„Arisa?“ He stopped walking.<br/><em>‚It’s getting hot.‘</em> Cobra sighed.<br/>„The Shard?“ He felt her tense.<br/>‚<em>Further ahead.‘</em> Cobra nodded and started walking, until he found a sign.</p><p>„Hotland?“ He said, well that explains why it was so hot, seeing all the lava surrounding the path. <br/><em>‚The Shard is up ahead in that large Building.‘</em> Cobra looked to his right side, to see that tall building.<br/>„So you found your way, huh?“ Cobra doesn’t turn around, he knew they were close to him.<br/>„Good to see you unharmed, Punk.“ Undyne walked up to him.<br/>„What about that Crystal?“ Edge watched him. Cobra turned to them, moving with his Phalanges under his Shirt to fetch the glowing stone.<br/>„What the hell? That wasn’t before the case!“ Undyne hissed.<br/><em>‚How rude!‘</em> The Fish Monster jumped back. <br/>„IT CAN TALK?“ Cobra nodded. <br/><em>‚Sure can… you just took me as i was taking a rest.‘</em> Millenia said, floating a bit over his hand. <br/>„Now i understand why he got so angry…“ Undyne murmured <br/>„The Next shard?“ Edge interrupted. <br/><em>‚Is up ahead in this tall building, i also can finally sense one more.‘</em> Cobra turned around.<br/>„You wanna say one of that shards is with my Girlfriend?“</p><p>Undyne ran past them pretty fast.<br/>„That Lizard is surely to be in trouble.“ Edge said, walking past Cobra.<br/>„You up for a fight, if necessary?“ Cobra nodded, clenching his sword and following the taller Skeleton. <br/><em>‚Edge CAREFUL!‘</em> <br/>Cobra reacted faster, as soon as Millenia jolted near his soul. <br/>„BOSS!“ Red panicked, seeing Cobra run up to him. <br/>Edge turned around, only to see Cobra jump from the Ground, turning and twisting, before his scabbard hit something in the Air.</p><p>One Monster hit the Ground not too far away from Edge, before Cobra landed in front of the taller Skeleton. <br/>Edge was stunned to silence.<br/>A tall Dog Monster was flat on the Ground, hit out of consciousness, only with Cobra’s scabbard. <br/>„For fucks sake, what reflexes do you have?“ Red growled.<br/>Cobra ignored him completely. <br/>„You okay, Boss?“ Edge still stared.<br/>„He is a Guard…“ Edge whispered. <br/><em>‚He is controlled by the Shards.‘</em> Millenia said, while Cobra walked up to the Monster.<br/><em>‚Co!‘</em> the Dog Monster jumped up suddenly and aimed for Cobra, but Millenia being a floating alarm clock, made him react fast enough. <br/>His fist connected with the fuzzy Face of the Dog. <br/>Its jaw made a terrible sound, before it fell Limb again.<br/><em>‚Co. You okay?’</em> The Crystal was close to him. <br/>„Yeah.“ He answered, kneeling down to search for the Shard.<br/>„They are like a team… she senses danger before it happens, he reacts so fast to it.“ Red said next to his Brother. <br/>„Yes. He is well trained.“</p><p>Undyne came out of the Building as Cobra searched for the Piece. <br/>„What happened here?“ She asked, seeing the Dog on the Ground. <br/>„Probably one of the Shards, it tried to kill Boss.“ Red said. <br/><em>‚Not only probably. For sure.’</em> The Crystal said to them. <br/>„Alphys had one as well, luckily not used and sealed away in this test tube.“ Undyne said, showing them said tube. <br/>„Good thing.“ Edge hissed. <br/>„Found.“ Cobra said, finally getting the fourth shard. <br/><em>‚Oh that Test tube is blocking me off!‘</em> Millenia said, she still couldn’t sense the Shard Undyne had.<br/>„You got all now?“ Red asked, watching the Stone floating.<br/><em>‚Co. Can you put the pieces into the Tube? Wanna check if i can sense more.’</em> <br/>Cobra nodded, putting all for shards together into the Tube. But they didn’t fuse together. <br/>„And?“ Edge watched her. <br/><em>‚No. Can’t sense anymore shards.’</em> She said, floating near Cobra. <br/>„So you gonna put them into that Pendant?“ Red asked. Cobra searched for the little Thing. Cobra looked up, searching his best friend for any confirmation.<br/><em>‚We should try. Can’t say what will happen.’</em></p><p>Edge and Red watched him, placing the Four shards into the Pendant. As soon as all four pieces were placed, the Glow emitting from the Crystal went stronger, almost blinding.<br/>„Arisa.“ Cobra catcher her.<br/><em>‚I… I’m… Tired…‘</em> <br/>Cobra smiled softly at her, before he tugged her near his soul again. His own Magic would keep her close, so he won’t loose her. <br/>„so you going?“ Red asked. <br/>Cobra nodded. <br/>They had to move on. <br/>The Thing was, he had to find this Paint Skeleton first, to enter the next world.</p><p>Edge was about to say something, as a strange black Hole appeared underneath Cobra. <br/>„Off he goes.“ Red said, as he saw the strange Sans fall through the Hole. <br/>„Probably off to the next AU. Searching for this Crystals Shards.“ Edge said, watching the Hole close. <br/>„They must be lovers or really good friends…“ Undyne said. <br/>„They seemed to be best friends… No wonder he wanders around to find the Shards.“ Red sighed. <br/>„He will succeed, of that i am sure.“ Edge said, turning around.<br/>„Yeah, that Fucker was strong.“ Red growled with a grin. <br/>„Maybe we will see them again, hopefully her being more as that Stone.“</p><p>Cobra still fell down something. Then all turned bright. <br/>„So you found the Pieces?“ He heard Inks Voice. <br/>„Yes.“ Millenia was out, he could no longer feel the throbbing of her magic. <br/>„Ready for the Next one then?“ Ink asked, holding his Brush with a grin. <br/>„Sure.“ Cobra nodded, soon falling again. <br/>„Hate this…“ He growled, while on his fast fall to the next world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death is everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobra was falling into the next World, there the Shards had been thrown into. What would him await in the next world? what would be the Deal of it this Time? Would it be as dangerous and aggressive as Underfell?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobra had no Idea how long his fall actually was, but it felt like forever. <br/>He still could not feel any movement of his Friend, so she was still recovering from the four Shards they had found in the last world. <br/>Finally Cobra felt a soft cooling breeze, so he twisted to land on his feet and not his Back. Beneath him was snow crunching with his landing. <br/>He looked around a bit, this world was far different from the other. <br/>Blood and Dust was clearly to see and to feel in this World. <br/>„Don’t like this.“ He whispered more to himself as to any other. <br/>Millenia couldn’t listen to him, or she heard him but can’t answer, something like this.</p><p>Cobra looked around carefully, this has to be like the other World, well at least a bit? <br/>But the Blood on the Snow and the Dust was clear as day to him. <br/>„What is this Place?“ <br/>He wondered, the snow crunching underneath his boots. <br/>It wouldn’t hurt to look around, until Millenia was able to detect the Shards in this World. <br/>With him walking around he could also find some himself, getting her to rest as much as needed.<br/>„But where…“ He turned around, seeing a large door. <br/>„Ruins?“ Well he could at least start his search there, it was the Beginning of the Underground, well at least he thought that.</p><p>So he started to walk up to that Door, but was he able to Open it? <br/>A lot of Blood was in front of the Door, but it seemed it can only be opened in one Direction. <br/>Cobra hesitated only a Second, before he knocked on the Door to find out if someone is waiting there. <br/>Nothing happened after some time, he probably has to return here a bit later. <br/>Then suddenly he remembered something, he could try once at least. <br/>He drew his Odachi, bringing the Weapon between the two connecting doors. <br/>Carefully he moved the sword higher, listening tightly to the sounds it was making.<br/>The Weapon was very durable and so he used it to push the Doors apart.<br/>It worked nicely and so he could enter the Ruins, without having to wait until someone opens the Door, or Millenia was up to help him with her Magic.</p><p>Carefully he walked into the Ruins, it was worse here.<br/>Dust everywhere and even a lot of Blood.<br/>„Human blood?“ He wondered, it wasn’t impossible for Monsters to bleed before they dust. <br/>Cobra was aware of the State of the Ruins quiet well, all he saw was a more violent and deathly world, as Underfell was. <br/>Gladly his Friend was still out, so she didn’t have to see this. <br/>All this can only get worse by the minute, seeing the Power inside the Shards. <br/>Cobra stopped, he head steps drawing closer to him, Luckily the Stairs to go up were closer. <br/>He moved to them and hid himself underneath the Stairs. <br/>His hole Body tenses, as the Steps came closer.<br/>Finally some furry feet came into his view, walking to the door ahead, while laughing as if insane. <br/>Cobra blinked, she looked like that Toriel from Underfell, only her clothes bloody and torn, her face he couldn’t see. <br/>It was unknown to him, why they all looked so much alike those he knows as well, only for him and his brother to be slightly different.</p><p>Cobra waited for this Toriel to move fully to the Door ahead, so that he could slip past her to move on. <br/>His best shot was to go to the Flower field. <br/>Toriel disappeared from his View and he slipped silently out of his Hiding Spot to walk upstairs. <br/>It was eerily quiet, was it possible that all Monsters were dead? <br/>Cobra walked further away from Toriel’s Home, sometimes his Hand on his Chest, to feel if his Friend was Awake.<br/>It took him a lot of walking, but finally Cobra arrived at the Very beginning of the Ruins. <br/>But he had not met a Single Monster. <br/>„What is going on here?“ He wondered, not even a single stream of Light reaching this blooded Place.<br/>Cobra kneeled down to check on the Flowers, a few painted in Blood, then he found a small glittering Piece, caught in one of the blooded Petals. <br/>„Is this…“<br/>He took the little Piece from the Petal, examine this thing, only to see that this small little piece hidden on the Red Petals was indeed a piece of his Friend. Cobra had taken the Tube with him, because it could block off Millenia’s detection, that way they could concentrate on the other Pieces. <br/>„That makes one.“ He said.<br/><em>‚You already found one?‘</em> Cobra winced at the sudden Voice and the feel of her Magic next to his. <br/>„I did a bit backtracking.“ He told her. <br/>„But this Place feels odd..“ Her magic flattered. <br/><em>‚What do you mean?‘</em> He pulled her out. <br/>„A lot of Blood and Dust… i don’t know what is going on here.“ Millenia glowed a bit.<br/><em>‚This doesn’t sound very good… i can feel a few more pieces…‘</em> Cobra nodded. <br/>„Far away?“ Millenia stayed near his Hand. <br/><em>‚One is closer by, the others are further.‘</em></p><p>The Skeleton turned around, starting to walk the whole way back again. <br/><em>‚You are right… this Place is eerie… Far darker as Underfell was…‘</em> Cobra nodded. <br/>„Yes… I also already saw the Version of Toriel.“ He told his Friend. <br/><em>'Strange… Do they all have the Same set of Monsters?'</em> She asked softly. <br/>„Seems like it… that’s the Reason, why this short Skeleton said i was… a Sans?“ <br/>He wondered, walking with her over his Hand along the Path. <br/><em>‚Hm, but you had a lot of difference, is it just a trait you should have?‘</em> She wondered, before an insane Laugh echoed through the Halls. <br/>„Shit.“ Cobra hissed, before he started to search for a hiding Spot.</p><p>He found one behind an old, broken Pillar.<br/>Pushing the Crystal underneath his clothes to hide the Glow of his Friend.<br/>Toriel walked slowly past them, giggling madly. <br/>Cobra waited, until the laughing started to fade. <br/>„Did you feel anything near her?“ He asked, producing the Crystal back into the Open. <br/><em>‚No, she doesn’t have one with her… Maybe in her home? We should hurry, Co.’</em> She whispered, just in Case that Monster had better hearing as predicted. „Okay.“ He left the pillar behind to walk the Way back to Toriel’s House, while listening if her mad laugh returned.<br/><em>‚No Monsters… Not even a single feel of life…‘</em> She sighed deeply. <br/>„Not even a single Flicker?“ Cobra asked. <br/>The Glow turned only a bit brighter.<br/><em>'Only this Toriel… another flicker is not detectable.’</em> Cobra wondered really about this. <br/>„What’s going on here?“ Millenia had no Idea as well, but they had to find the Shard, so they could move on.</p><p>The Soft glow coming from the Crystal flickered a bit. <em>‚She is returning… We have to Hurry, Co!‘</em> <br/>Millenia gasped suddenly. <br/>„I’ve got it, Arisa.“ He said, starting to run along the halls.<br/>His Boots stomped around the ground, until suddenly all the Sound was gone. <br/>„What?“ Millenia’s Soul Crystal glowed in a dark purple Color. <br/><em>‚I’m drowning out the Sound of your Shoes… So she won’t catch it!‘</em> Cobra smiled. <br/>„Perfect, Arisa!“ He ran as fast as he could, until Cobra reached finally the House.<br/><em>‚Right!‘</em> Millenia yelled and he turned suddenly.<br/><em>‚First room on the Left!‘</em> The Skeleton almost jumped into the Room.</p><p>It was a children’s Room, full of Toys, clothes and a lot of Pictures. <br/>Near one Picture glittered something in the pale light. <br/>„There!“ He said, walking up close to the Side Board.<br/>Millenia floated near the Door, just in Case she could feel the Monster closer. <br/>Cobra picked the Piece from the Shelf and placed it into the Tube he carried with him.<br/>„Got it, Arisa.“ He turned around to her. <br/><em>‚Good then let’s hide, she is almost here!‘</em> Millenia floated to him, so he could hide her, before the Skeleton crawled underneath the Bed, to hide himself. „Never thought i would play hide and seek…“ he said softly. <br/><em>‚Yes… this is far more different as the first world.‘</em> Millenia whispered.<br/>„How many do you feel?“ He asked, Cobra found already two pieces. <br/>Millenia wanted to answer, as footsteps were heard near them. <br/>Both of them Shutting their Mouths, waiting patiently what would happen next.</p><p>The Door Opened with a creaking sound, before the Skeleton could see fuzzy feet.<br/>She walked up to the Sideboard were the Shard was on. <br/>Cobra listened closely, as he heard her suck in a sharp breath, before storming out of the Room. <br/><em>‚She is gone! Hurry.’</em> Millenia urged him. <br/>The Skeleton doesn’t need to be reminded, as he slipped out from under the Bed, dashing for the Door. <br/>He peeked outside, but neither footsteps nor laughter was heard, so he ran for the Stairs.<br/>Cobra had no Time for the Normal way, jumping over the railing landing nimbly down in the lower Floor.<br/>The Crystal of his Friend was vibrating, like a detector, so she was on her way Back. <br/>Cobra looked up shortly, then took a run for the ruin Door he had entered before. <br/>No Sound was heard, luckily for the Skeleton or that Monster would have detected him faster as his Bones would carry him. <br/>Pushing through the Passage fast, slamming the door shut behind him, he leaned against the cool Frame.<br/>„This is Insane…“ He huffed. <br/><em>‚There is almost no live here… but i can sense three more shards…‘</em> His best friend whispered. <br/>„Three More… Alright… But what is this Place?“ Cobra looked around. <br/>The whole Underground felt eerily. Blood and Dust almost in every Corner of the Underground. <br/><em>‚Somehow… it’s like a Horror Movie…‘</em> Cobra sighed, pushing himself off the Door.</p><p>Cobra walked through the snow. <br/>„At least them already being Crazy doesn’t mean they can get any more Crazy.“ He said, while looking to his Friend.<br/><em>‚You sure about that?‘</em> She asked.<br/>„No… not really.“ Cobra answered, stopping in his Tracks. <br/>„Someone’s Coming.“ He whispered. <br/>The Crystal glowed a bit, before a tall Skeleton walked up to them.<br/>He had Blood around his his Mouth and strange shaped Teeth. <br/>Cobra lowered himself a bit, if need be he could attack fast. <br/>The taller Skeleton walked in another direction to a little Hut. <br/>There was a second Skeleton.</p><p>His Skull showed a deep Crack on the left side, only his left eye glowing a deep red color, the other was out. <br/>„You detect something, Arisa?“ He asked, turning to the Crystal. <br/><em>‚Yes, the shard is a bit further into this Mess.‘</em> She answered, noticing the other Skeleton watching them. Cobra sighed, turning to the Skeletons. <br/>„Heya, Pal!“ The smaller Skeleton, the Sans of this AU, greeted him. <br/>Cobra sighed again, walking up to them, the Crystal right behind him. <br/>„Never saw another Skeleton in here. A Visiter?“ Sans asked. <br/><em>‚Yes, we are searching for Something.‘</em> His Eye-light turned to the Crystal. <br/>„That so? What is it, maybe i can help?“ He offered, holding his Axe close to him. <br/><em>‚We are searching for Ruby Shards.‘</em> Cobra was cautious around this Skeleton.</p><p>The other one seemed to be harmless, but the green Skeleton wouldn’t bet on it. <br/>„Ruby shards? Not that i saw some of em.“ He grinned at them. <br/>„Thanks.“ Cobra growled, turning around to leave, as the Axe came down for him.<br/>Cobra jumped to the Side growling at the Sans of this Universe. <br/>„Not bad.“ The Skeleton with the Hole said. He attacked the other Skeleton with his Axe, but Cobra was not a fool and used to fight. <br/>He drew his Odachi, blocking off another attack. <br/>„What a Strange sword.“ Sans wondered, watching the long sword, it had almost the length of the other Skeletons Body.<br/>„BROTHER!“ The taller Skeleton Interrupted. <br/>Cobra flinched, seeing the Crystal so close to him.<br/>„Not now, Papyrus.“ He growled. <br/>„YES, NOW!“ Papyrus said in a loud voice, walking up to them. <br/>Sans turned around, while Cobra walked past him, snatching the Crystal. <br/>„Ok?“ Sans watched him, it seemed like he was very protective of that Crystal. <br/><em>‚Yes, all good. He is nice.’</em> A female Voice was heard.</p><p>„BROTHER, LET THEM SEARCH FOR THE SHARDS!“ Papyrus said loudly.<br/>„Bro…“ Sans started, but if his Brother had something in his Mind it was hard to change it.<br/>„Sorry, Bro.“ Sans said, before he readied his Axe.<br/><em>‚TIME!‘</em> Sudden Magic rippled through the Place, making the Skeleton brothers unable to Move. <br/>He could only watch the other Skeleton grab that strange talking Crystal and leave in a hurried Pace.<br/>While the thick Magic prevented him from Moving. <br/>Still that Skeleton was a really good fighter and probably a perfect Member for his Boss. <br/>He would tell him about this Information a bit later. <br/>There was something he wanted to Find out first, as soon as this strange Magic would stop.<br/>He needed as much as he could get, or his Boss would be so mad at him, something Sans doesn’t want to happen. <br/>Cobra went away, the Crystal with him. <br/>„Arisa?“ He asked softly. <br/><em>‚Phew… this is still pretty exhausting…‘</em> Cobra sighed. <br/>„We need to find more Shards, it will get better, right?“ The Crystal was warm on his Bone. <br/><em>‚Yeah… Hopefully.‘</em></p><p>They went further into the Underground, vigilant and careful. <br/>But Millenia couldn’t feel much live within the vicinity of the Underground. <br/><em>‚Hide and Seek for some Shards… i can’t believe this.‘</em> She sighed. <br/>„Yeah… this Place is strange…“ Cobra said, looking around carefully. <br/>They had to be fast, so they could leave as soon as possible. <br/>Millenia stopped.<br/><em>‚The shard is close.‘</em> She said softly, floating close to Cobra. <br/>„Where?“ He asked, crouching behind a stone to hide, just in case someone was coming.<br/><em>‚A bit further ahead, but i could feel a strong source of Anger.‘</em> She told him. <br/>„So Danger up ahead.“ He carefully took the Crystal and slowly crouched to the Source of the Shard. <br/>„Such Power… I have to bring this to Undyne.“ Cobra could hear a Voice, but that meant…. Someone found the Shard. <br/>He drew his Odachi without hesitation, while creeping closer. <br/>A yellow Lizard was inspecting the Piece.<br/>„Damn.“ Cobra hissed, seeing the Lizard with one of the Shards.</p><p>Millenia was worried, Cobra would need to fight and probably to Kill this Time, because she looked like she won’t stop without a death. <br/>Cobra stopped, he saw one of the Skeletons walk up to the Lizard. <br/>„What did you got there, Alphys?“ He asked, his Axe ready to strike.<br/>„S…Sa….Sans?“ The Lizard stepped back a bit, was she afraid of him?<br/>Cobra watched, while Sans seemed to be very eager to chop this Lizard up nicely. <br/>„Can i see?“ He grinned at her.<br/><em>‚He is bonkers.‘</em> Millenia whispered.<br/>Cobra looked up at her, not knowing what Bonkers meant. <br/><em>‚He is nuts…‘</em> She said, after seeing him wondering. <br/>„Oh… I see.“ He said, hearing something in the distance. <br/>„N… No!“ The Lizard, Alphys, had jumped away from him. <br/>„Come on, Al… Let me see.“ He grinned at her, but the Lizard was too afraid of him, running away as fast as possible.</p><p>Cobra went after her, after all, she had the Shard. <br/>Alphys ran up to some Monsters waiting for him. <br/>„Kill Sans! Now!“ She yelled, but Sans was not the one behind her. <br/>„But… Who is that?“ One asked, seeing Cobra walking up to them slowly. Alphys turned around. <br/>„What? Where is…. why is… What?“ She wondered, seeing a Skeleton walk up to them. <br/>„Shard.“ He only said. Alphy shook her Head. <br/>„No!“ She pulled the little Piece closer.<br/>„Fine.“ Cobra answered, drawing his Odachi from its scabbard. <br/>Alphys stepped back, something was wrong with that Skeleton, she could feel it. <br/>The other Monsters didn’t feel it though and started to attack the Skeleton clad in dark clothes.</p><p>His green Eye-Lights were fixed on them, starting to get into his fighting Stance. <br/>Sans did watch him from afar, he wanted to see if this Skeleton really was fit to enter his Group of Evil Sanses.<br/>The Crystal was close to the Skeleton, but what did it mean for him? <br/>Cobra was fast in attacking, faster in Dodging and soon the Monsters were flat on their Backs down at the Ground.<br/>„W…Wa….what?“ Alphys stammered, stepping back slowly. <br/>Sans was amazed, this skeleton would be such a great Pal for their Dark Sanses group. <br/>The strange skeleton turned to Alphys, as she used Magic to attack him. <br/>Sans couldn’t react as black Fire flickered around Alphys to prevent her from attacking. <br/>„Arisa?“ Cobra turned to the glowing Crystal. <br/><em>‚You okay, Cobra?‘</em> Sans blinked, a female Voice was heard, but he doesn’t see any Woman at all, just a glowing, floating Crystal.</p><p>He blinked, his one Red eye finally processing what was going on.<br/>„IT TALKS?“ He shouted, almost blowing his Cover. Cobra nodded, turning to the Lizard. <br/>„The Shard.“ He said again. <br/>Alphys had no way of escaping, she was engulfed by black Flames, flickering around her, but not burning anything expect her.<br/><em>‚All of them, please.‘</em> Millenia said. <br/>Cobra growled darkly.<br/><em>‚Yeah, she has all three of the remaining shards in this World.‘</em> Something went fast for him and he had to Jump away, a Spear came for him.<br/>Sans growled a bit, seeing the so called Queen of the Underground. <br/>The Crystal reacted to it, Magic flickering into existence fast and thick. <br/>Black and Blue flames licking around. <br/>„Arisa.“ Cobra walked up to her, his green eye-lights fixed on the Fish Monster. <br/>The Fish Monster growled at them. Her Eye was fixed on Cobra.<br/>„Who are you and what do you want.“ She hissed at them.<br/>„Queen Undyne… he is fast and powerful.“ Alphys said. Undyne grinned.<br/><em>‚You should refrain from that thought.‘</em> Millenia said, Undyne started to look around fast.</p><p>Cobra used that Fraction the Queen was distracted to move fast closer to them, his Blade resting on her Neck. <br/>Alphys gasped, something was clearly wrong with this Skeleton. <br/>The black Crystal floated closer. <br/><em>‚Give him the Shards if you Cherish your live.‘</em> The female Voice said. <br/>„What if not?“ Undyne growled. <br/><em>‚You should not mess with a Monster that survived a fight with a Dragon.‘</em> The Voice sounded so calm.<br/>„Dragon?“ Alphys gasped, suddenly searching for the Shards she had. <br/>Undyne watched the Skeleton, she could feel the deadly intend in him, if they won’t obey. <br/>Was it worth a try? Would she win a fight with him?</p><p>His Skull had three deep scars, obviously from the claws of something big. <br/>Still he was alive and not dust. <br/>Finally Alphys had them and gave it to the Skeleton, before he stepped back a bit. <br/>Undyne couldn’t believe her eye, as he just turned around and started to leave, as if they wouldn’t dare to attack him from behind. <br/>Just as she wanted to Move, Fire shot out of the Ground, blocking her View. <br/>„What?“ Sans blinked, the Fire wasn’t normal, as before it was colored. <br/>Black and Blue flickering around the two Monsters, stopping them from any sneak attack.<br/>Now he was sure, that Skeleton with this strange Crystal, who was apparently a Soul…</p><p>Probably….</p><p>Was perfect for his Boss, he had to tell him. <br/>The Skeleton from another World walked away, with his Crystal with him.<br/>Sans could follow them, but he decided to talk with his Boss first. <br/>Cobra went to a Place a good way away from the two Monsters, so he could place the Shards into the Pendant. <br/>He had to Catch the Crystal, after his Friend passed out, from the returning of her Magic. <br/>Cobra stored her Crystal near his Soul again, to move on.<br/>He sighed, as the Hole opened up underneath him again. <br/>„Damn.“ He growled, while falling down to the Space Ink was waiting for them. <br/>There was still a lot of Shards missing.<br/>Cobra knew this will take a lot of Time to find them all. <br/>The Next world would soon await him. Ink waited for him already. <br/>„So you found more?“ Ink asked, seeing him land on his Butt. <br/>„Yes.“ Cobra said, standing up slowly.<br/>„Okay, i already found the Next world for you.“ Ink said, grinning at him and sending Cobra away for the Next world. <br/>Cobra growled darkly, while he started to fall into the Next AU regardless. <br/>Why couldn’t Ink just send him off Normally? <br/>The Skeleton would probably never find out. </p><p>While Cobra was falling, Sans with the Hole in his Skull went to another AU. <br/>Everything was clad in Dark, while he walked up to the large Castle. <br/>„Hey Horror.“ Someone grinned at the Skeleton, it was a second Skeleton, Mismatched Eye-lights and eye-light colors, a great hoodie pulled over his Skull. „Hey, D. The Boss is in?“ D. nodded.<br/>„Yeah, in the Throne Room.“ Both walked up ahead to meet their Boss in the great Throne Room. <br/>„Boss, Horror came.“ D. said, three more Skeletons in the Room.</p><p>One was clad mostly in white clothes with thick black outlines and a red scar under his right eye. <br/>Next to him was a Skeleton with empty eye-sockets, only black tear like things coming out of it, a large red glowing Target in front of his Chest. <br/>On the Throne sat a black skeleton, covered in tar like goop, his cyan eye-light fixing on the two skeletons coming in.<br/>„Horror?“ He asked, not expecting him in his Castle. <br/>„Boss i found another one, fit for our Group.“ Horror said. The others turned to him.<br/>„Speak.“ The Skeleton on the Throne ordered.<br/>„A Strange looking Sans entered my AU. He collected some Shards, looked like a broken Ruby.“ Horror started.</p><p>The Skeleton with the Target huffed. <br/>„Why would he fit?“ The dark Skeleton raised his Hand.<br/>„Let him speak, Killer.“ He ordered. Killer backed off immediately. <br/>„He didn’t look like a normal Sans. Was taller, three deep scars on his Skull and green eye-lights. He had a sword with him, the length of his freaking Body.“ Horror Continued.<br/>„He also has a strange Crystal with him, probably a soul in it, this thing could use Magic and even TALK.“ The Skeletons listened. <br/>„And what was so worth about him?“ The skeleton with the Small scar asked. <br/>„His skills. He is freaking fast and knows how to fight. What i heard he even survived a fight with a Dragon.“ Horror said, watching the Skeleton. <br/>„Does he?“ All of them turned to the Man sitting on the Throne. <br/>„Nightmare?“ Killer asked. <br/>„Well if he could impress and survive Horror he has to have some skills.“ Nightmare watched Horror.</p><p>„He is worthy to be tested.“ Horror said to them.<br/>„Cross, Killer, D… You have a description of said promising Skeleton… Test him if you meet him and Tell Error as well.“ Nightmare ordered.<br/>„Sure, Boss.“ Killer said, Cross only nodding shortly. D. grinned at him. <br/>„We free to test him as hard as possible?“ Nightmare nodded. <br/>„Yes, i want to see if he is really what Horror told us and keep an eye on that Crystal as well…“ His Boys nodded at their Boss, before leaving him.<br/>„Dragons… As fair as i know only that AU… has them…“ He thought about it. <br/>If Horror really was impressed of that Skeleton, they had to test him. <br/>His Boys knew how to fight as well, but someone even skilled enough to encounter and survive a dangerous Monster like Dragons is worth being his Minion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Close Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobra is annoyed by the Way Ink is bringing him to the different Worlds. He could wish for a better way, but the Worst was not happening so far. For how long?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobra sighed, while starring up. <br/>He had entered the next World. <br/>The Skeleton was shocked at first, being so close to the Stars. <br/>This World also wasn’t like the others. <br/>Didn’t seem like the Underground he had encountered Twice before. <br/>Cobra sighed once more, of course this wasn’t the Underground, this was the Freaking Space. <br/>He looked down to the Crystal in his Hand.<br/>Millenia was still out. <br/>He pulled out the Pendant, already nine pieces within it. <br/>Still the whole thing looked so empty.</p><p>Cobra wondered, why she was torn apart in so many Pieces. <br/>„You look like someone who needs help.“ A voice reached him. <br/>Cobra jumped away immediately, getting ready to defend.<br/>„Easy Pal.“ The Skeleton looked at him. <br/>Cobra immediately identified him as the Sans of this AU, but who could say how this World was. <br/>Sans wore a blue jacket with yellow sleeves. <br/>He had a carefree and friendly smile on his skull. <br/>„Never saw another skeleton in this Place. You’re not from here, right? Are ya a friend of Ink?“ <br/>Cobra remained silent, the Name Ink rang a bell, because it was that damn Skeleton sending him from Hole to hole, never explaining even the slightest shit. „Not a very talkative one, aren’t you? But looking at those scars on your Skull… You had a rough live.“ <br/>Sans said, remaining at his Spot, trying to sooth this Skeleton in front of him. <br/>„My name is Sans, but the Sanses from other AU’s call me Outer.“ <br/>He said still smiling at Cobra. <br/>He remained wary of the Skeleton. <br/>„Cobra.“ He said finally after some Time. <br/>Outer nodded.<br/>„Cobra, so what brought you here?“ He asked, not sure if this strange Skeleton in front of him would still attack him.<br/><em>‚Mh…‘</em></p><p>All Attention of Cobra was suddenly drawn to the Crystal in his hand, that started to glow a soft dark color. <br/>Outer was amazed, that Stone gave off a strange Vibe, then suddenly started to Float near Cobra.<br/><em>‚Woah… Where did we end up this time?‘</em> <br/>A soft Female Voice could be heard, the Stone glowing softly.<br/>„Hold on… This Thing can speak?“ Outer asked, amazed to see something like this. <br/><em>‚Huh? Oh! Greetings.’</em> The Stone said.<br/>„Arisa.“ Cobra looked up to her. <br/><em>‚It’s fine, Co.‘</em> The Female voice chirped. <br/>Outer could watch how the Skeleton relaxed at her cooing. <br/>„So?“ He started. Cobra turning to him. <br/>„What brought you here?“ Outer asked yet again. <br/><em>‚Ah, Yes… Let’s see.‘</em> The Crystal started. <br/><em>‚We are in search for some Shards.‘</em> The Voice said. <br/>„Shards?“ Outer wondered. <br/><em>‚Yes, ruby Shards. Ink is throwing us from AU to AU to find them. Filling a Pendant with them.’</em> She explained. <br/>Outer nodded along. <br/>„This Time he brought you here? So there are Shards here?“ He asked.</p><p>Cobra starred at him. <br/><em>‚Yes, i can feel them. That is why i accompany this Skeleton.’</em> She said, Outer had the Feeling that there was a far deeper meaning, but he won’t ask. <br/>„Okay, but seeing him all cautious… you didn’t encounter good AU’s first.“ Cobra growled a bit, so Outer was right. <br/><em>‚Yeah, the first we were brought to was Underfell, it was fine tho.‘</em> Outer nodded, pushing his Hands into his Pockets. <br/>„Edge Lords World. A bit violent but fine tho.“ Outer said, watching them.<br/>„The next?“ The Stone shivered a bit.<br/><em>‚Very deadly, blood and Dust everywhere.‘</em> Outer had a feeling. <br/>„Shit… you meet a sans with a hole on his Skull?“ He tapped a Place on his own Skull. <br/>„Yes.“ Cobra answered shortly. <br/>„Sounds like HorrorTale…. Horror is really evil, part of the Dark Sanses, trying to wreck Havoc in the Multiverse.“ Outer told them, turning around.<br/>„Well, let’s change location to talk a bit better.“ The Skeleton suggested. <br/>Of Course he thought that the Skeleton would not, but he followed Outer.<br/>„So, how Many are in this AU?“ Outer asked, while walking to the Town close by.<br/><em>‚I can feel Six of them.‘</em> Cobra had his close eye on his best friend, if this Outer would try something he would slice him up. <br/>„Hm… Six you say. Probably should ask the Others to help search for them. What about you, Crystal? Got a Name.“ <br/>Outer had heard Cobra say something that sounded like a Name, but he was sure better to Ask. <br/>Maybe this Word the Skeleton had used had a special Meaning to him. <br/><em>‚I do Actually… Excuse my Rudeness. I am called Millenia.’</em> Outer nodded. <br/>„Why are you a Crystal? If i am allowed to ask.“ He walked a bit further. <br/><em>‚It is… a bit hard to explain, the gist of it that i don’t have a physical Body anymore.‘</em> <br/>She told him, well it was not a lie, she only hid why there was no Physical Body anymore.</p><p>Outer thought about it. <br/>He never heard of something like that. <br/>„You really must be strong, to maintain your Soul even without a Physical Body.“ He said, without looking back.<br/><em>‚Yeah… Should be.‘</em> She whispered. <br/>There was still a lot she didn’t know about herself. <br/>Be it why her Body was shattered anyways, why it turned into Ruby Shards. <br/>How Rufiel found the Information and the Pendant.<br/>„Arisa?“ Cobra looked at her. <br/><em>'Just thinking a bit.‘</em> She said, floating into his Hand. <br/>So much she doesn’t know. Outer brought them to a little Town. <br/>„My Bro can surely help searching for those Shards.“ He said, walking up to a his House.<br/>„SANS!“ The Door flew open, a tall Skeleton walking outside.<br/>„Hey Bro, i brought guests.“ Outer told him.</p><p>Papyrus turned to the Skeleton with his glowing Crystal. <br/>„GREETINGS! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SEE ANOTHER SKELETON.“ He almost yelled. <br/><em>‚I wonder if all those Papyruses are this Bubbly…‘</em> She whispered to Cobra.<br/>„Reeve isn’t like that.“ He answered in a Hushed Voice. <br/>„Bro, he isn’t much of a talker.“ Outer told his Brother. <br/>Millenia had to stifle her laugh, it was so clear to them, how much Cobra and Reeve differ from their Alternates.<br/>„Bro, you saw any Ruby shards around here?“ Outer asked his Brother.<br/>„RUBY SHARDS? LET ME THINK!“ Papyrus yelled. <br/>Millenia was still not sure about all this.<br/>„AH YES I THINK MONSTER KID HAD FOUND A SHARD!“ Outer turned to them. <br/>„Could be one?“ Cobra looked to the Crystal.<br/><em>‚Maybe… it is hard to pin them Down in this AU.‘</em> Papyrus started to Move. Outer smiled at them. <br/>„Let’s check it out then, we can ketchup to the others later.“ He started to walk away. <br/><em>‚Was that…. a pun?‘</em> Cobra sighed softly.</p><p>They started to follow the two Skeleton Brothers, while talking in hushed Voices. <br/>„MONSTER KID!“ A little Lizard without arms turned around. <br/><em>‚I can sense it now… But it seems he is not affected of their Power.‘</em> Millenia said, floating above Cobra’s shoulder.<br/>„Hm.“ He watched the Kid running up to Papyrus. <br/>Outer talked with them, while Cobra stood too far away to hear them Talking. <br/>After some Time, Outer turned around and walked up to them. <br/>„Just asking, is this what you are searching for?“ He showed them a tiny red shard. <br/><em>‚Yes, this is one of the Shards we are searching for.‘</em> Cobra looked down at it, they were still very small, one could easily miss them. <br/>„Okay, Pap is going to get the Group together. Anything we should know about them?“ The Crystal seemingly shivered.<br/><em>‚Yes. They can be very dangerous, containing strong Magic that could drive one into Madness.’</em> Outer looked up to her.<br/>„Okay, i’ll warn Pap.“</p><p>Cobra waited until Outer was gone. <br/>„Arisa?“ She floated down into his waiting hand. <br/><em>‚This AU has no feel of Dread or Fear in it. It’s fine to trust them, at least until i feel otherwise.’</em> She told him. <br/>At least he didn’t feel any Danger as well, no need to draw his Sword on any of them. <br/>„So.“ Outer said, walking up to them. <br/>„Papyrus ran off to ketchup to the others, we will return to my house.“ He smiled at them, before getting back to his House. <br/>Papyrus wanted to bring them all there. <br/>„While we wait… something you want to know?“ Outer sat down on a Table. <br/><em>‚This AU feels different as the other two.‘</em> Millenia stated. <br/>„Ah yes, because this is a Pacifist Timeline.“ Outer said, leaning back a bit.<br/><em>‚Pacifist?‘</em> She wondered. <br/>„You are not that well into the Multiverse, hm?“ Cobra shook his skull.<br/><em>‚We were just thrown into it.‘</em> Millenia said.<br/>„Eye see… Well i try to mustard everything together then.“ Outer said, Cobra growled a bit on that.</p><p>Outer sighed a bit, relaxing even more, so he can start.<br/>„There are different Versions of the Original Timeline. Small changes brought ahead different AU’s.“ He turned to the two in front of him. <br/>„Normally the AU’s Sanses and Papyruses are very similar, except it is a Swap universe.“ He said.<br/><em>‚Swap?‘</em> The Crystal glittered softly. <br/>„Yes, Like Underswap. In there the Papyrus acts like a sans, while the Sans acts like a Papyrus, not only them but all the others as well.“<br/>Outer nodded his Skull. <br/>„But still looking very alike… You, on the other Hand… differs greatly from us.“ He turned his Eye-lights to Cobra. <br/><em>‚What do you mean by that?‘</em> Outer shook his Skull. <br/>„He is taller as any Sans, most likely almost the Height of Papyrus. You almost seem like something a Creator had in mind…“ He wondered. <br/>„Creator?“ This Time Cobra asked. Outer nodded. <br/>„Ink can communicate with them. Voices he hears. They come up with Ideas, while he helps them to create their Universe.“ Cobra turned to Millenia.<br/><em>‚So you think our Home was just…. Created by them?’</em> <br/>To think that their suffering was just the whimsical Idea of some messed up Person…. It disgusted her. Cobra sighed. <br/>„Well it is a possibility.“ Outer said.</p><p>The Door flew open, while some Monsters entered the House. <br/>„Ah, Bro and the Others.“ Sans stood up to greet them. Cobra turned to the Crystal. <br/>„What does this Mean?“ Millenia sighed. <br/><em>‚Don’t know… but to think that some messed up Bastard came up with thousands of Years…‘</em> They heard the others Walk into the Kitchen. <br/>„So you are the Strangers?“ A Fish Monster, Undyne, said to them.<br/><em>‚Yes, that is about correct.‘</em> The Crystal answered, the others starred at it. <br/>„Cool.“ Undyne grinned. <br/>„Th… This is Amazing! A… And y… you search f… for sh…shards?“ Cobra nodded. <br/>„You got Lucky, Punk! We will help you search for them!“ <br/>Undyne grinned broadly, she wanted to grab Cobra, but the long Sword of his was faster. <br/>Outer and his Brother went immediately on Guard.<br/><em>‚You should…. refrain from Touching him. Cobra can be Jumpy.’</em> Millenia warned.</p><p>Undyne starred at the Sword near her throat.<br/>„Could you… put it away?“ Outer asked. Cobra’s eye-lights flicker only shortly to his Friend.<br/><em>‚It‘s okay, Co.’</em> The Crystal was close to his damaged skull. <br/>Cobra relaxed and stepped back to sheath his sword. <br/>„So.. What has it to do with that Thing?“ Undyne asked, pointing to the Crystal. Cobra growled darkly. <br/>„DON’T UPSET HIM, UNDYNE!“ Papyrus yelled at her. <br/>„B… But… Th… This is str…. strange…“ The Lizard with them said. <br/><em>‚Hey…‘</em> Millenia started. <br/>„Yeah, This is totally not your normal Monster stuff.“ Undyne nodded along.<br/><em>‚Would you…‘</em> Papyrus turned to his Friends. <br/>„DON’T UPSET THEM. IF THEY WON’T TALK ABOUT IT, THEN RESPECT IT.“ <br/>Cobra huffed a bit annoyed, before the Dark Magic of his Friend kicked in suddenly. <br/><em>‚WOULD YOU FINALLY LISTEN!‘</em> The Crystal gave off a strong black light.<br/>All of them couldn’t move.<br/>„Arisa.“ Cobra looked at her. <br/><em>‚What i wanted to say… We have to get a move on i can sense the Shards gathered and i don’t like the vibe of them.‘</em> <br/>The Glow started to dim finally, releasing the Monsters from its tight grip. <br/>„What do you mean?“ Millenia sighed deeply. <br/><em>‚The other Shards... they are together and something… or Someone is craving their Power.’</em> <br/>Cobra grabbed the Crystal and dashed out of the Room, as fast as he was able to.<br/>„Woah, he is fast.“ Undyne noticed, she hadn't seen him move at all. </p><p>Cobra ran through the Paths, following the Direction Millenia had given him.<br/>All he found was a Human Kid, standing there holding a red glittering Knife.<br/><em>‚Co… I’ve got a bad Feeling about this.‘</em> Millenia said, seeing the Child with the Knife and a Monster in front of them.<br/>„Tora…“ Cobra whispered, once again he had found Toriel. <br/>„My Child, what happened to you? Why are you so violent?“ She asked softly. <br/>The Kid doesn’t react to it, only raising the Knife. <br/>„Arisa.“ Millenia glowed strongly, as soon as Cobra asked. <br/>She knew what he wanted to be done. <br/>The Symbol of a Dragon appeared underneath the Kid.<br/>Cobra recognized it, because it was the same Thing Isral had on their Flags. <br/>It was enough for him.</p><p>The Child was bound, frozen into Place. It was enough for Cobra to reach Toriel. <br/>„Please, don’t hurt My Child.“ She gasped. <br/>„Won’t Cobra said. He had still a bit of Time.<br/>His green eye-lights trained on the Kid, while the others finally reached them.<br/>„Toriel!“ Undyne was fast next to the Goat Monster. <br/>„S… Something suddenly happened to my Child.“ She said, still worried because this strange Skeleton was here. <br/>„Hey, is it because of…“ Outer started. <br/><em>‚Yes… They have the Shards…‘</em> Cobra couldn’t see anything abnormal on them, except they tried to kill Toriel, then his Eye-Lights found the Knife. <br/>„Arisa. Knife.“ She circled around him. <br/><em>‚Yes, good Eyes, Co. The Knife has the Shards in it. Can you unarm them without hurting them?’</em> She asked, Cobra nodded.<br/>„Can.“ He whispered, bringing the Attention of the Child to him.<br/>„What?“ Toriel gasped.<br/><em>‚Don’t worry. We won’t hurt the Child… We just need to separate them from the Knife.’</em> Outer nodded.<br/>„If you hurt them…“ He started.<br/>„Won’t.“ Cobra said, walking up to the Kid. <br/>„Arisa. Hold it.“ He said. <br/><em>‚Sure, but my Power is limited.‘</em> She warned him, holding the Child into Place.</p><p>Cobra kneeled down in front of them. <br/>All the Monsters watched worriedly, as he oh so gently eased the strange colored Knife from their Hand. <br/>Freed from the dreadful Magic that was forcing them to Kill, the Child lost Consciousness and slumped against Cobras Front. <br/>„MY CHILD!“ Toriel rushed to him, carefully picking the Kid up.<br/>„What… What was that?“ Cobra stood up, looking down on the Knife, feeling the suppressing Magic fade slowly. <br/><em>‚This knife… has Magic Filled Shards in it. Chaotic Magic….’</em> Millenia told them. <br/>„What?“ Outer starred at her. <br/><em>‚It’s complicated… but we have to find those pieces to prevent any serious damage.‘</em> She said. <br/>He would probably tell Ink about this, hopefully he won’t get in their Way or the Whole Multiverse would be in grave danger. <br/>Cobra destroyed the Knife, finding the rest of the Shards.<br/>He turned to Millenia. <br/><em>‚I can’t sense anymore wandering around in this Space.‘</em> He nodded. <br/>„So you going on again?“ Outer asked. <br/><em>‚Actually… It would be great if we could take a Rest here.‘</em> Papyrus stepped up to them <br/>„YES OF COURSE! I CAN SHOW YOU TO THE INN!“ Papyrus yelled and walked off. <br/>Cobra took hold of the Crystal once again, bowed to the other Monsters and followed Papyrus. Outer sighed.<br/>„I have to Talk to Ink about this.“ He said with a frown. <br/>There had to be something they could do. Papyrus brought the Stranger to the Inn, were he could take a Rest. <br/>There was no Hole popping up still, so he can actually take a breather and put the Shards into the Pendant.</p><p>The Crystal was next to him on the comfy bed, while he searched for the Pendant.<br/>„You okay?“ He asked the Crystal, before he would place the Shards into the Pendant.<br/><em>‚Yes, it needs to be done anyway.‘</em> She said to him, before he started to Place the Six Shards into the Pendant. <br/>Some of the Pieces already merging together, nothing to see from the broken lines Anymore. <br/>Cobra felt the Magic of the Crystal pass out, before he Placed it near his Soul, taking a nap himself. <br/>It was well deserved and he needed it to go one. <br/>But his Sleep was short, a hole opening up underneath him, glitching slightly. <br/>„Fuck.“ Cobra hissed. <br/><em>‚What the HELL!‘</em> He gasped, seeing his friend away, as they fell into the Hole underneath them.</p><p>But Cobra felt something amiss immediately. <br/>Everything went Wide around them, no papers in the Air, no colorful skeleton waiting for them. <br/>What was waiting for Cobra and his Crystal was a black Skeleton, blue strings running down from his Sockets like tears. <br/>„DaMn GLiTcH.“ He growled, seeing Cobra fall into his Place. <br/>Of course the black Skeleton knew about him, Nightmare had told him at his last visit. <br/>He also could sense the Magic of that Brush Boy at this strange looking Skeleton. <br/>Watching him Land in his Territory, because he had used Ink’s cute little Hole, to bring that pathetic Glitch into is Anti Void. <br/>Error would not let this Glitch pass any longer, he can’t be that good of a fighter. Horror must have gone blind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>